Nothing To Be Afraid Of
by Big-Purple-Lizard
Summary: KakaIru YAOI as is maleXmale. M for a reason. There's a 5 day holiday in Konoha and, unknown to Iruka, Kakashi has plans for him. Can they strike up more than a friendship? What is Iruka afraid of? All comments welcome! R&R!
1. Hajime

**.:Nakama ga Soba ni Iru Nani mo Kowakunai:.**_  
_

_A/N: _

_OMG IM SO SORRY! To all those who thought this was an update on my FFX2 fic... HONTO NI GOMENNASAI! Trust me, its not dead. Its just I havent been able to play FFX2 for so long coz my ps2 broke! Its not dead I swear, I have the next chapter almost finished! But this story popped in to head so I had to get it out._

_To those of you who havent read my other story..._

_Hey People! Hows things? Well, Im just dandy. OK onto the story. Its KakaIru. As in Kakashi and Iruka are… wait for it………..GAY (shock horror!) This is M for a reason dudes. I hope to not be banned from here but Im gonna give it a good try! XD_

_So some notes about the story. Its NOT AU In a sense that it IS set in the Naruto world. It is however a little, uh, different. It assumes that the adults have a life outside that of the kids (heaven forbid) and that they do the normal things that adults do, ie: drink, have sex(!) , have adult problems and so on._

_There are some Japanese references, the first is prolly the most important, and that's Obon. It's a Japanese holiday to celebrate a persons dead ansestors. Its held on the 14th to 16th of the 7th month of the old Japanese calendar, which is August. This year it fell on a Monday Tuesday Wednesday, so assuming that Academy teachers get Saturdays and Sundays off, that gives Iruka a totally of 5 days off. Its also a holiday for everyone else in the village, so no missions, save for those already on missions. This story is about those 5 days.  
_

_Umm, if I use Japanese words, Il always put the meaning after it. (its so annoying to have to scroll down to the end of chapters to find meanings) but I wont use them a lot. Even though you ppl reading this prolly have small Japanese vocab anyway, ne?_

_Ok that's about it. Enjoy the story and PLEASE PLEASE review! Sends little kunais of happiness into my brain. ;)_

_Oh and the title "Nakame ga soba ni iru nanimo kowakunai" means "With close friends around, theres nothing to be afraid of." I had to shorten it for the official title.  
_

_Oh and cicadas are rather large flying insects that are almost everywhere in Japan during the summer. the sound effect teh japanese use for them is minnn... thats how its written in mangas. they are always associated with summer. _

_Ja na!_

_...  
_

Iruka looked at the clock on the wall. Normally he wasn't one to 'pot-watch', but today was possibly the slowest day he'd had in a very long time. It didn't help that it was summer and the days had, quite literally, become longer. Not to mention hotter, sweatier, rainier and louder. Iruka had just about had it with the incisive _minnn minnn minnn minnnn _of those cicadas just outside the classroom window, their chirps quickly becoming more irritating than even the whiniest of students.

Speaking of his students…. Iruka glanced up at the class. They were unbelievably quiet today. This was bizarre because today was Friday. It may have had something to do with the fact that he had told them that if they could finish the weekly Friday afternoon test with a score above 85, they could leave as soon as they were done and Iruka could mark it.

_Minnnn minnnnn minnnn…_

Iruka tapped his pencil on the desk, trying to drown out the cicadas. A few of his students looked up in annoyance so he stopped that and stood up. Maybe if he went to the back of the classroom, making it look like he was checking on his students, the offending chirping would be less… well, offending. Wandering up to the back, glancing at the students tests as he passed, he noticed that they were all doing a very good job. And he wouldn't have expected any less from his students…

Reaching the back of the room, Iruka still couldn't get the peace his ears craved from the annoying insects. It was too hot and way to close to the weekend for Iruka's nerves to take much more of this. Students he could handle, he could threaten. But cicadas?

He walked back to the front and stood behind his desk with his eyes closed. A few of his students had noticed his irritation and were watching him indirectly, not wanting to be caught staring at the obviously already annoyed sensei. Iruka took a calming breath in and held it. _Count to ten…_

One… two… three…

_Minn minn minnnn_

Four… five… six…

_Minn minn minnn_

Seven… _Minnnnnnn… _Eight… _Minnnnn…_

"Ugh!" The sensei balled his hands up and slammed them onto the table, successfully startling the entire class. Iruka stormed over to the window and leaned out.

"For crying out loud! If you will not shut up then I will _personally_ came out there and kunai every one of you to a tree!" He screamed at the cicadas and slammed the window closed. Of course it was way to hot to have it closed for long but he just couldn't take it anymore. He glanced up at the clock. 30 minutes until lessons finished… But Iruka didn't care. He turned to his students, who all were trying their hardest not to laugh at their sensei's outbust at the insects, even though, in all fairness, the cicadas had been annoying everyone.

"Class dismissed." Iruka walked back to his chair and sat down. When not one of his students moved, he looked back to them. "Tell me those infuriating insects have not made you immobile as well as deaf?" He wasn't angry at them. He was being rather strange at the moment from his students point of view. One student raised his hand.

"Ano.. Sensei… there's still half an hour left…"

"Just go. Leave your tests on your tables. Think of this as an early start to Obon."

Slowly, one by one, the students stood, gathered their things and shuffled out the door, still unsure as to why their normally quite strict teacher was letting them out early, wondering if it was some kind of test. When Iruka did nothing to stop the first few, the rest leapt up and ran out the door.

Glancing up, an empty classroom greeted Iruka's eyes. Sighing heavily, he laid his forehead down on the desk.

………………………………………………………………..

"If you will not shut up then I will _personally_ came out there and kunai every one of you to a tree!"

Both Kakashi and Genma froze midstep, glancing sideways at eachother without moving their heads.

"We weren't talking that loud, were we?" Genma whispered to Kakashi, who only shrugged in response. Genma, wondering why the normally placid Iruka would scream at them from an open window, decided to investigate further. Holding his finger to his lips, he then pointed to the classroom. Kakashi nodded and jutsued to just outside the window, but hidden from anyone inside. Genma quickly followed suit.

"Just go. Leave your tests on your tables. Think of this as an early start to Obon." They heard the teacher say in a tired voice. They then heard the students start to leave and when they heard the last of them run out the door, dared to peek over the windowsill. The poor teacher looked like he had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the desk.

"Think we should check on him?" Kakashi whispered.

"You go. I'll take that report to the Hokage. Besides…" Genma whipped the senbon out of his mouth, flung it at a nearby bush and silenced one of the bothersome insects. "These cicadas are starting to piss me off…" Kakashi nodded and Genma jutsued back to the path.

Appearing in a puff of white smoke in front of the academy sensei, Kakashi studied his colleague. _Not asleep…_ He thought. _ But maybe if I…_

"What can I do for you, sensei?" Iruka mumbled from under his arms.

_Eyes in the back of your head, eh. Helps with the students I suppose…_ Kakashi thought.

"Yo." Kakashi raised his hand in greeting.

Iruka sat back in his chair and looked at Kakashi. "Sensei… Unless there is something urgent or you can silence all those cicadas with one of your copied jutsus, then I'm very sorry, but I'm awfully tired and, well, annoyed and would just like to go to sleep." Iruka hadn't been impolite but he had been to the point.

"Well…" Kakashi started. "The whole 'kunai-ing Genma and I to a tree' had Genma worried…that and the fact that you just sent your class out early…"

"You and Genma?" Iruka looked confused. Kakashi just nodded. Iruka scratched his head in confusion. Then realization hit him. Any passers-by would think he had yelled at them! Quickly standing up, he bowed deeply to the higher ranking nin.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I wasn't talking to you!"

"Then who _were_ you talking to?"

Iruka looked up from his bow. Afraid to stand up as he had affectively told one of the most dangerous ninja in all of Konoha to 'shut up'…

"I was talking to the insects, sensei…" A tinge of red appeared on Iruka's tanned cheeks as he realized how stupid 'talking to the insects' sounded.

_Adorable… _Kakashi mused.

Iruka looked back to the ground and stood up, slightly uncomfortable under the Jounin's stare. Then he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder.

"No harm done, sensei." Kakashi's eye arched up in a smile and Iruka visibly relaxed. "Join Genma and me in some Friday afternoon drinks to make up for it."

Iruka looked startled. Did THE copy-nin Hatake Kakashi just invite him for drinks? Him? A mere academy teacher? He didn't even know the man beyond his connection to Naruto and Team 7. Where did this come from all of a sudden? Hatake Kakashi wasn't well known for his social skills and he sure as hell wasn't one to waste time on those he deemed not worthy of it. _So why me, and why now?_ Iruka thought.

"I'm honored that you asked, however I must respectfully decli…."

"Not 'buts' Iruka-sensei." Kakashi grinned… "Come on. It's not like you have to work tomorrow, or for the next 5 days for that matter…And I promise…" Kakashi picked up the teacher's bag and put his other arm around Iruka's shoulders in a friendly way, "There won't be any crickets." At this Iruka gave a small laugh under the larger mans arm, decided a chance to socialize with the silver haired mystery man would be too good to pass up and walked willing out the door with Hatake Kakashi forgetting all the tests on the tables and all his afterclass work.

They walked in silence through the village in the afternoon summer sun. It was hot. Damn hot. And having the larger Jounin drapped over his shoulder wasn't helping. Not totally afraid of the copy-nin, Iruka was still very much intimidated. Kakashi would be a very formidable enemy… but an even better ally or, heaven forbid, friend.

"So where will we be drinking?" Iruka broke the silence that had lasted from the Academy, trying to discreetly wiggle his way out from Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi nodded towards the Hokage mountain. "In the evacuation caves." Kakshi grinned at Iruka's surprised expression. "It's cooler in there. And no crickets."

"Oh." Was the only thing that came to Iruka's mouth other than a slight smile.

They walked in silence until they got to the entrance to the caves that, during the chuunin exam, Iruka had evacuated the students into.

"Shouldn't we get something to drink first?" Iruka wondered, if they were going to be having Friday afternoon drinks, and they didn't have any drinks with them, where did the 'drinks' part of the plan come in…

"Raidou will have everything prepared." Kakashi, the man of few words, replied.

"Oh. Wait, Raidou? I thought it was just you and Genma." Iruka noticed that once they were in the caves, Kakashi took his arm from his shoulders. The change in temperate was significant enough to cause Iruka to shiver slightly. It didn't go unnoticed, and Kakashi smiled.

"When you make as many enemies as we do being shinobi, its not wise to show weakness. Friendship can be seen that way." Kakashi sounded like he was quoting straight from the book that Iruka might well have written.

"I know that sensei, but what I mean was… uh…"

"I don't seem like the sociable type?" Kakashi said with a hint of feigned hurt.

"Well…its just that… um…" Iruka didn't quite know how to put it politely.

"I am sociable with those who are sociable with me, however most fail to see past what's on the outside to who I really am…"

"I'm sorry sensei." Iruka apologized. "I didn't mean it to sound like I…" Suddenly loosing his footing in the dark corridor, Iruka stumbled forward. Faster than Iruka could see, Kakashi was beside him, grabbing his hand to steady him.

"Thanks…" Iruka mumbled, embarrassed again. _First I'm talking to insects, now I'm tripping over. Kakashi-sensei must think me a right idiot…_

"Don't mention it. And don't be sorry. It's not easy to know what is beyond what you see when you've never really been there." Kakashi eyes creased up in a smile.

Iruka gave him a quizzical look. "Do you always talk in riddles, sensei? No wonder you constantly confused Naruto…" Iruka hadn't missed the fact that Kakashi was yet to let go of his hand…thanking the darkness for covering his slight blush.

"Don't you think that actions are often more confusing than words?" Kakashi asked cryptically.

Iruka was about to answer when he realized he didn't have anything to say. So closing his mouth, Iruka stood in silence in the dark tunnel, hand in hand with the Hatake Kakashi.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Iruka instantly pulled his hand away from Kakashi's and spun around to see Genma.

"Genma!" Iruka said, slightly too loud for the small space they were in.

"Yo, Genma." Kakashi put his hands back into his pockets, missing the warmth of Iruka's hand in the cool caverns. "Where's Raidou?"

Much to Iruka's satisfaction, Raidou said nothing about Kakashi holding his hand. Instead he continued to walk past them.

"He should already be there. Probably pissed that we're late." Genma glanced at Iruka with a polite 'what are you doing here' look.

"I was talking to the crickets…" Iruka offered up the excuse for his earlier outburst. "Kakashi told me I had to come." Genma blinked a few times, then laughed and clapped the Chunin on the back.

"Well, welcome to the group!" He walked past Iruka and turned down another path further down the walkway.

Iruka turned to Kakashi, who held his hand out in a 'you first' gesture. Iruka blushed again, happy for the semi darkness, and followed Genma.

Kakashi and Iruka arrived at the dimly lit room a few minutes later. Genma and Raidou were seated in large sofas around a small table covered in sake bottles. There was one empty sofa left and once again, Kakashi offered it to Iruka, he sat down meekly, not really know any of the men in the room beyond their jobs.

Kakashi plopped down next to him with an exasperated sigh.

Raidou laughed. "It can't all be that bad, Kakashi."

Kakashi snorted a laugh. "Now that we have someone new to drink with, I'd say things are looking up!" He said with a grin at Iruka.

"Yes, do tell, Iruka." Raidou grinned at Iruka who blushed again, not wanting to go over his stupidity again.

"Kakashi made me come." He said finally. Kakashi grinned at the unintentional innuendo in Iruka's words.

"Well." Raidou poured the four men a drink, "This deserves a toast." Each man took a small sake cup and held it up. "To old acquaintances becoming new friends" he said and all the men put the cups together.

"Kampai!" (cheers) and they all downed the clear liquid. It was bitter and Iruka screwed his eyes shut.

"Okay! Let's play a game!" Kakashi said as he placed his cup back on the table.

"A game, sensei?" Iruka questioned as he looked at Kakashi. Suddenly all thoughts left his mind.

Kakashi had taken his mask down.

Well of course he had, he had to drink somehow, Iruka rationalized. But Iruka had never, EVER seen the man without his mask. His face was perfect. Iruka had always figured Kakashi wore the mask to hide a scar or something, but there was nothing but smooth white skin. Iruka smiled for some reason.

Kakashi saw Iruka's smile and knew it was a thank-you. A thank-you for trusting me smile.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, a game. It's called the ton-ton game. Now besides the name this has nothing to do with Shizune-sans pig…" Genma and Raidou laughed. "Ok, the rules. First, and most importantly, every time you lift your cup, or the sake bottle, when you put it down you must tap it twice on whatever it is your putting it on." Iruka nodded in understanding.

Raidou continued where Kakashi had stopped. "Second. No pointing. At anyTHING or anyONE." Again Iruka nodded. This sounded simple enough.

"And lastly," Genma took over from Raidou, "No honorifics." Iruka looked confused. "That means, no calling anyone sensei, or –san. Whoever–kun and whoever–chan are acceptable however."

"Any breaking of these three rules and you must down a cup of sake." Kakashi concluded. "starting now." Kakashi then poured them all another drink and passed them to the others.

"Thank-you, sensei." Iruka took his cup only to be bombarded with laughter and cries of 'driiink' from Genma. _Maybe this was going to be harder that I thought…_ Iruka cursed himself as he downed his second cup for the afternoon.

The night continued and everyone in the small dark room was getting rather drunk. Had Iruka been a little less inhibited, he might have noticed Raidou and Genma leaving, holding hands. He might have noticed Kakashi moving closer to him until their shoulders rubbed together. He had to admit though, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. In a place far away from the public view, namely his students and their parents, it was nice to be able to let his hair down, both figuratively and literally.

"Iruka-kun…" Kakashi leant on Iruka's shoulder with one arm and played with the loose strands of his dark hair _So soft…_

"Yes, Kakashi-chan…" I ruka replied and couldn't help but laugh at the drunken snort that came from Kakashi at the feminine prefix.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Kakashi smiled and ran his fingers though Iruka's hair, his finger tips lightly grazing across Iruka's scalp, sending shivers down the Chunin's spine, not having been touched like that for a very long time.

_Two can play at that game…_Iruka thought uncharacteristically teasingly as he turned to face Kakashi. Reaching up, he ghosted his hand across Kakashi's normally hidden cheek.

"You should wear your mask down more often, Kashi-sensei" He whispered.

Kakashi froze at Iruka's touch, as gentle as a butterfly kiss. His mind, which had been previously somewhat clouded by the alcohol, suddenly became very clear and very focused on the blushing Chunin in front of him.

"You just called me sensei…." Kakashi grinned, knowing that Iruka couldn't drink much more.

"I did? Well I better… get myself… Another drink…." Iruka tried to stand to pour himself another drink, but tripped over air and fell back onto the sofa. Feeling suddenly tired, Iruka fell over sideways from his sitting position, his head falling right into Kakashi's lap.

"I hope that's a kunai in your pocket, Ka… Kashi..Sen..sei…" Iruka closed his eyes sleepily before he could see Kakashi smile and curled into a small ball on the sofa. "I'm going to figure you out, Kakashi" He said softly.

"Is that a promise, Ikura-kun?" Kakashi replied, putting his hand on Iruka's forehead.

"Mmmm…" Iruka replied and promptly fell asleep.

_A/N: YAY! its only just starting. its kind of light hearted in this chapter, it does get a little more angsty as it goes along. Oh and at the end of the chappy, kakashi called Iruka 'Ikura-kun' this is not a typo its a play on spelling and words. Ikura is japanese for Salmon eggs. they are faily big red balls very popular on sushi. I immagined Iruka to look like one, kind of pink from the booze and curled into a little ball.. heh._


	2. Hanabi

**.:Nakama ga Soba ni Iru Nanimo Kowakunai:.**

_A/N: WOW! Thank you for all yuor kind words guys! Im glad you liked it! I know it kinda sounded like a one shot but it was never meant to be! So heres the next installment. Theres an rant from me at the end of the chapter. its not really important, but might be worth a read anyway. Please send more of your wonderful reviews. its so nice to be compliamented XD!_

_--- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- -- -- --- -- - _

Iruka groaned. He hadn't had a hangover in a very long time, and nothing hits the head more than a sake hangover. Before he opened his eyes, he tried to remember the night before.

Kakashi had invited him to drinks with Genma and Raidou. They had played the ton-ton game, Genma and Raidou had left. And then… nothing. Why did he always forget the last thing that happened before he fell asleep? It was always the most important!

Okay, first things first. No injuries other then the self-inflicted headache. Alright, now: where was he? Iruka was very against the idea of opening his eyes, but with no telltale signs to give away his location, he knew it was inevitable.

Just a tiny bit at first, but it still sent waves of pain into his brain. He groaned again and rolled onto his stomach and fully opened his eyes to stare into the mattress. Why was he so uncomfortable? Where the hell was he? It felt like he was sleeping on a log… a warm log, he noted. A warm log? Iruka was suddenly a little worried about where exactly it was that he had passed out.

Turning his head to the side, he noticed he was on a futon, flat on the ground. The wall on the far side of the room gave no hints as to where he was. So, hoping for more clues, he turned his head to face the other direction. And froze. A mop of silver hair atop a pale face filled his vision.

_Kakashi…?_ Iruka closed his eyes hoping the man would go away. Opening them again, the offending man was still there, snoring slightly. Iruka then realized that he had rolled onto Kakashi's out-stretched arm.

_Get yourself out of this one, baka…_Iruka thought and mentally punched himself. _Okay… just sloooowly sit up…_ Pushing himself up ever-so-slowly, Iruka slowly turned himself over to a sitting position. _So far so good…_ Iruka noted when Kakashi didn't stir.

_I must be in Kakashi sensei's apartment… But why am I here?... And where are my shoes?_ Iruka thought noticing his bare feet. _Kakashi must have brought me here and put me to bed…_ He looked at Kakashi. When asleep, the ninja actually looked sad. Iruka had always thought that Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to openly show emotion. But here, vulnerable, sad, Iruka wondered how Kakashi hid his feelings so well.

In a move that startled even him, Iruka reached over and gently brushed aside some hair that had come to rest over Kakashi's closed eyes. "What's making you so sad, Kakashi?" Iruka whispered to the sleeping Jounin.

At that point Iruka's stomach growled at him and despite that fact that he felt like he would throw up anything he ate, he decided to go off in search of food after finding his shoes. Silently deciding to return with some food for Kakashi, he jutsued to the street outside, got his bearings and walked off slowly towards the first place he could find that didn't sell fried food.

………………………………………………………….

Kakashi lay still on the bed. He had been awake for a while, but afraid to move and wake Iruka. He knew the other man was still asleep. He could tell by the breathing. After the smaller man had passed out on the sofa in the mountain, Kakashi had had one hell of a mental battle with himself as to what to do. Not an easy thing when you're rather drunk with another man sleeping in your lap.

He had 4 options. One: fall asleep on the sofas in the room with Iruka. But it wasn't very comfortable so that was out. Two: Go home and leave Iruka to sleep alone on the sofa. Not a very nice thing to do. Iruka probably wouldn't think to fondly of him after that. So that was definitely out. Three: Take Iruka to his own place and put him to bed. But besides the fact that he didn't know where the Chunin lived, it wasn't always the wisest idea to break into another ninja's house without permission. Who knows what kind of traps Iruka had set. So that was out. This left only Four: Take Iruka to his house where they could both sleep comfortably on his futon.

Yes that sounded good. At least it had last night. Now that he was awake, sober, and hung-over, he wondered how he would explain to Iruka why he was not only in Kakashi's house, but in his futon, and currently in the new position of lying across Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi noticed a change in Iruka's breathing. _Damn… He's awake…_ Kakashi slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, faking sleep. He felt Iruka move his head over and tense up when he realized who he had been sleeping next to. _Shit, wrong move, Kakashi… Should have left him behind…_ He felt Iruka very slowly sit up and then not move for a bit. However, what had happened next almost ruined Kakashi's façade. He felt a soft touch on his face and Iruka tucked some stray hair behind his ear. "What's making you so sad, Kakashi?" Iruka whispered, barely loud enough for Kakashi to hear. Knowing better than to answer, Kakashi continued to 'sleep'. He heard Iruka's belly rumble and then felt the Chunin stand. He heard the familiar sound as Iruka disappeared to somewhere else.

Kakashi let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Iruka…" He sighed and put his hand over his eyes. God, his head hurt. What was it about the academy teacher that made him weak in the knees? Hatake Kakashi brought to a halt by none other than Umino Iruka. He had never really had a relationship before. He'd never had feelings like this for anyone. Not even Obito.

_But how is this even possible? I don't even know the man…_Not the type of person to believe in silly things like 'love at first sight', Kakashi was left wondering where this attraction had come from. Sure the sensei was good looking. Hell, he was adorable. Kakashi didn't really have a preference when it came to men or women. He had told himself long ago that a relationship was dangerous. But then why was it that every time he walked into the mission room and saw Iruka, he felt like stripping the Chunin of all his clothes and taking him right there on the desk?

Of course he respected Iruka to much to do that and knew that should anything like that ever happen, he didn't want it to just be physical. There was something about the smaller man that tugged on heart strings Kakashi didn't know he still had. So why was it so damn difficult for him to just tell Iruka how he felt? Kakashi wasn't sure where Iruka's stand on homosexuality was and, moreover, he didn't know what Iruka thought of _him_. He had thought this through many times before and could see no easy way to ask Iruka if there might be something between them.

He was so deep in thought that he jumped in surprise when Iruka appeared back in his room, holding 2 bowls. Quickly regaining his composure, Kakashi closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

Iruka walked over to Kakashi's side of the futon and knelt down, carefully placing the bowl on the floor, still none the wiser to Kakashi's deception.

Kakashi breathed in long and slow through his nose. _Mmm. Miso soup…_He thought.

"Sensei…" Iruka said softly, knowing better than to startle a Jounin out of sleep. "Sensei, I brought you some breakfast." Kakashi knew he should 'wake up' but wanted to see how far Iruka would go to wake him up.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, come on. It'll go cold."

Kakashi supposed the Chunin was right and slowly opened his eyes, blinking. "Iruka-sensei…" He croaked out in his best 'I'm hung over and just woke up' voice, which was half true, he was hung-over… "You're up early…" He grinned.

"It's one in the afternoon… half the day is already gone." Iruka said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Kakashi inquired, sitting up. "I wonder where it went…" Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi's lame attempt at humor and passed the larger man a pair of chopsticks.

"I hope Miso soup's ok. I wasn't sure what you liked…" Iruka commented as his snapped apart his own chopsticks and lifted his bowl to his lips.

"This is perfect, Iruka-sensei. Just what I felt like." Kakashi smiled at Iruka. "Thank you."

The pair finished off the soup in silence and when both were done Iruka opened his mouth to say something. Kakashi knew what he was going to ask.

"I brought you here because the sofas aren't comfortable and I wasn't sure where you lived." Kakashi offered an answer to the unasked question.

"Oh. Thanks…" Iruka wasn't sure if Kakashi had given a good answer or not. To be honest, he had been having some very unusual feelings towards the Jounin that morning. He had done some thinking while he was looking for food. Why wasn't he more worried about waking up in Kakashi's apartment? Iruka had very few close friends, if any, so then why did he feel the need to tell Kakashi things he'd never told a soul? Why did he want to know why Kakashi had looked so sad? Why did the stupid Jounin create more questions than he answered? Iruka, frustrated, figured the only way to sort out all these thoughts was to spend more time with the enigma who was Hatake Kakashi

"So…" Iruka started again, no knowing how to finish the sentence.

"So…" Kakashi added noticing the Chunin was uncomfortable with the silence. "What will you do with your days off?" Kakashi asked as he stood and started to fold his futon up. Iruka got up to help.

"Well there's hanabi (fireworks) tonight down by the river. Its going to be pretty crowed but I figured I'd go anyway." Iruka picked up the blanket that had been discarded during the night and began folding it.

"Well why don't we watch them from somewhere else?" Kakashi suggested, hoping that his hint that they go together wouldn't go un-noticed.

"Like where?" Iruka asked as he handed Kakashi the folded blanket so he could put it away with the futon.

"Hrm. Somewhere where there are no people… How about on top of the Hokage's building?" Kakashi hoped again that Iruka had caught onto the 'no people' part.

"Hrm, that could work." Iruka pondered. _Wait… Did Kakashi say 'we'? And 'no people'?_ Iruka suddenly caught onto Kakashi's words. However instead of being angry or annoyed, it actually made him feel excited. Why did it suddenly feel like there were a million butterflies trying to escape from his stomach… "Uh, sure okay. Well what time do you want to meet up? Do you want to get some dinner first?"

Inner-Kakashi was doing flips! Iruka _had_ noticed! Not only noticed but asked Kakashi to dinner! Okay so it wasn't a date or anything, but it was a start, wasn't it? "Sure, lets go to Ichiraku. What time to the hanabi start?"

"Eight." Iruka answered.

"Okay, then lets meet at 6:30. That gives us plenty of time to get to the Hokage's." Kakashi smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Well I had better go, it's already mid-afternoon. And oh crap! I never marked those tests! Ahh and I have to get my Yukata (summer kumono) organized… I'd better go!" Iruka made ready to jutsu out when Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the soup, Iruka-kun." He said kindly.

Iruka blushed, this time, there was no darkness to hide it and Kakashi's insides turned to jelly.

"Anytime, Kakashi-san. And thank-you for last night. I had fun. Tell Genma and Raidou if you see them." Kakashi nodded and then laughed. "What's funny?" Iruka asked with a concerned look.

"That's the first time you've called me Kakashi and not been drunk." Kakashi's could have sworn all his organs had melted into his feet at the blush that now rose to Iruka's cheeks.

"O..oh.. sorry…" Iruka mumbled.

"Don't be." Kakashi replied and gave Iruka's shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go. "Ill see you at 6:30" He said and took a step back.

It was all Iruka could do to nod and smile at the Jounin before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Kakashi sat down on the spot and lay back onto the floor. He sighed happily and would have been content to die then and there.

…………………………………………………….

Iruka arrived home with all the tests from the school, dumped them on the table and collapsed onto his sofa. His head still pounding from the hangover, but the wiggly feeling in his stomach was slowing drawing his attention away from how bad he really felt.

_Why does Kakashi want to spend time with me… alone… _Iruka got up to go and dig out his yukata.

After finding all the pieces that went with the outfit, including the shoes, and getting all the creases out, Iruka began to dress.

Finished, he studied himself in the mirror. He was an attractive man. He didn't really see it, but he was never short of dinner invites from the single mothers of students. For some reason he had always turned then down though. He found himself hoping that Kakashi would like what he saw.

Why did he suddenly care what Hatake Kakashi thought of him? He pulled a face at himself in the mirror. Did he like Kakashi? As in _like_ like? If yes, what the hell was he supposed to do about it? Iruka had never started a relationship, always letting the other half make the first move. But Kakashi… make a move on him? Hadn't Kakashi been the one who wanted him to go alone to watch the hanabi together? While Iruka was definitely not against gay couples, he had never had to deal with feeling 'that way' towards another man, let alone Hatake Kakashi.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Iruka thought. _Come on… get it together. He's a person just like you are. Just… be yourself…_ He told himself.

_You should wear your hair down more often…_

Where did that come from Iruka wondered. Reaching up he pulled out the band holding his hair up and ruffled it with his fingers. Straightening it with a comb, he took one last look in the mirror and then made to leave. If he worried too much about what he looked like, he wouldn't have a good night. And he planned on having a good night.

Walking slowly towards Ichiraku he realized that he was way too early. Even by walking, not jutsuing, he would still be there right on time. Kakashi was renowned for being late. He sighed and walked a little slower, giving the tingling sensation in his fingers a chance to grow further up into his hands. _Why am I nervous? I'm a grown man for crying out loud…_

Kakashi, on the other hand, had been at Ichiraku's since 5 o'clock. He looked at the clock behind the counter and it read 6:35. Had he been stood up? What had he done wrong… _Damn it! I knew I came on to strong…_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka remarked with surprise after pushing aside the curtain and seeing Kakashi sitting at the counter. Kakashi spun around in his chair, a silly grin obvious through his mask, and stood up to greet Iruka. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time…" Iruka offered as a lame excuse.

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed…" Kakashi lied. Both men stood there for a few seconds, Kakashi the first one to speak again. "You look great tonight…" He said as he looked over Iruka. Kakashi couldn't believe how a simple yukata could make a man look so unbelievably stunning. Iruka was wearing a dark blue yukata with a simple, but traditional wave pattern printed on it and a matching sash to keep it together. Not that Kakashi didn't like Iruka in his uniform, but this… this enough to leave Kakashi almost lost for words. And his hair was down… Oh god, his hair was down… Kakashi had to look away before he became _noticeably _aroused…

"You too." Iruka blushed under Kakashi's stare. Iruka noticed Kakashi's yukata did, in fact, look really good on the taller man. A cream colour, with white rice stalks, heavy with rice, printed around the bottom. Somehow Kakashi had found a mask that was the same color as his yukata and a bandanna the same color which he had folded and used to cover his Sharinngan eye.

Iruka once again had that feeling that he wanted to get to know Kakashi more than just what he looked like behind the mask.

"Are you two going to just going to stand there all night or are you actually going eat something?" The old man behind the counter said light-heartedly.

Both men smiled and sat to order their food.

Dinner was comfortable. Not a lot was said, but it's hard to talk with a mouth full of ramen. It gave the men time to reflect on their feelings. And even though it took them almost an hour to finish, neither had come to any conclusions as to how to deal with their emotions.

"We should go; we don't want to miss the start of the hanabi…" Iruka said as he paid for his meal. Kakashi nodded paying for his bowl. "Are you going?" Iruka asked the old man.

"Yes, I was just waiting for your two…" He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Thanks for the meal." Iruka and Kakashi both bowed and left the shop, making their way towards their destination.

They walked slowly, enjoying the summer evening. The streets were almost empty; everyone was already at the river.

"Thank-you for coming with me, Kakashi-san…" Iruka broke the comfortable silence between the two shinobi.

"Thanks for letting me tag along, Iruka sensei.…" Kakashi answered.

"Iruka is fine." Iruka said shyly, not looking at Kakashi.

"Well then just Kakashi is fine, Iruka." Kakashi smiled down at the Chunin walking beside him.

"Thank-you for your company, Just Kakashi." This time he looked over to Kakashi, only to seem him smiling back at him. He gave a smile and continued their walk to the Hokage's roof.

They jutsued up to the roof and sat down next to one another. Not so close as to be touching but close enough to feel each others body heat.

They sat, content with the night sounds to fill the silence, until they heard the first whistle that was the telltale sign of a firework being launched.

A bright green light was shed over all of Konoha, as a firework the shape of a leaf erupted in the summer sky.

Kakashi leaned back and stretched his legs out, supporting himself with his hands behind him, slightly behind Iruka. Iruka sat with his knees bent, elbows on his knees, chin in his palms. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at Iruka as the fireworks burst above them, covering them in different colored lights. Kakashi knew he should be watching the fireworks, but he couldn't drag his eyes from Iruka.

Iruka stared in child-like awe at the myriad of colors in the sky. He had always loved hanabi.

Together the two men sat and watched for almost 20 minutes. Iruka's backside had started to go numb from the hard roof, so he shifted, planning on taking the pressure off his bum and putting it onto his hands. As his leaned back to place his hands on the roof, instead of meeting with cold roof tile, it met with warm soft skin. Instinctively Iruka turned to see what he had put his hand on. When he realized it was, in fact, Kakashi's hand, he made a move to pull it away.

However just like the other day, Kakashi seemed to move without Iruka seeing it, and before he knew it, Kakashi's fingers were clasped through his own, gently squeezing.

Iruka looked up to Kakashi's face. _When did he take his mask off?_ Iruka wondered as he stared at Kakashi, who smiled somewhat unsurely at him.

Iruka softly squeezed Kakashi's hand back and smiled, quietly giving Kakashi permission.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God… _ Kakshi's brain had turned to jelly.

_This is nice…_ Iruka looked back towards the fireworks. Iruka moved his thumb to stroke Kakashi's hand softly. Kakashi thought that, for the second time today, he could have died happy right then. It wasn't until Iruka slowly dragged his thumbnail softly across Kakashi's palm a few times that Kakashi lost all his senses to the Chunin sitting so silently beside him.

Shifting so he was closer to Iruka but without breaking hand contact, he reached up with his free hand and turned Iruka's face towards his own. Studying Iruka's eyes in the rainbow light from the hanabi, Kakashi searched for anything that resembled fear or unwillingness. Finding nothing, he leaned forward and placed his lips on the Chunin lips closing his eyes. Neither moved for a moment, frozen in a kiss that was barely lips touching. Slowly pulling back, Kakashi studied Iruka's face once more.

Iruka was yet to open his eyes; his breathing was faster than it would normally be.

Kakashi cursed his boldness. There was no way Iruka would tolerate him now.

Slowly Iruka opened his eyes and drew his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Iruka sensei… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…" Kakashi sighed, annoyed beyond belief at himself, and lay down onto his back so he didn't have to look at Iruka when Iruka told him politely that he didn't feel that way… blah blah blah. "Baka…" Kakashi cursed himself and closed his eyes.

A moment later he felt a tickling sensation on his cheeks. He opened his eyes, to see Iruka leaning over him, the tanned face mere inches away from his own, Iruka's loose hair softly shifting in the night breeze across his face. Iruka smiled, closed his eyes and kissed Kakashi as the final firework exploded and the night sky went dark.

-- -- -- --- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- --- --

_A/N Rant:This isn't going to be a dragged on fic. Ive noticed my attention span shrinking as of late, so yes I know things seem to move fast but that's kinda how its meant to be. I know that in real life it would probably take a lot longer for 2 guys to hook up but I haven't got any gay friends so I wouldn't know. I do know, however, that this world is generally not a nice place for homosexuals. Which is why I would think that it would make the founding of a gay love (be it guys or girls) a very difficult and confusing time. Im not here to make that kind of story. If people get past the first chapter then they are obviously ok with homosexuality and I need not go into the DEEEEEEP details of the stuggles a budding gay romance would face. Because this isn't about being gay… it's a about Kakairu. Lets assume they live in a world much more accepting than ours where although being gay poses a rather 'hey, whats this strange urge to have sex with the same sex' problem, there _isn't _the 'I cant get married, I can aopt childrent, Ill get beaten for being different…(u know the drill)' problem. I hope this makes sense… lol thanks for listening!_

_Review! XCD_


	3. Osoreru

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the last. I was having massive inner conflict as to how to write this. I had so many nice reviews and some said the pace was fine, other said it was maybe to fast. Lemmie say once again, this isnt an overly angsty fic, so that means its gonna roll along fairly fast. But Ill try to keep it as real as I can. Anyway! Thanks for all your great reviews! Im so happy. Oh, I used Genma's last name in this chapter, Shiranui. Now I dont have the best kanji knowlege but wikipidia tells me the kanji for his name is 不知火 Fu-Shi-Hi as far as I can figure it means 'not knowledgeable fire' or 'doesnt know fire'. Im no expert and if anyone can translate this name better Id love to know what it really means! Thanks guys!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- 

The kiss started soft and testing. Iruka leaned his lighter frame on Kakashi's chest, feeling the warmth spread between them. He still wasn't entirely sure why he had kissed Kakashi back this time but he knew that, at the moment, he wasn't regretting it. Kakashi moved his hands to man above him, running them though the soft brown strands, pushing them back so he could get a better view of Iruka's face.

He pulled back from the kiss stared at the Chunin. Iruka felt his cheeks burn at his boldness. It was dark now and most of Konoha was tiredly returning to their homes, oblivious to the Jounin and Chunin a-top the Hokage's roof.

"Iruka…" Kakashi started, gently pushing the Chunin back so he could sit up. He looked at the smaller man who was almost in his lap for the second time in as many days. "Are you sure about this?"

Iruka turned and looked out over Konoha. The village was peaceful, as it should be. Unlike his heart which beat with the sound of a galloping horse. Iruka hadn't been so sure of something in a very long time. He looked back to the Jounin whose silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He had fully removed his mask and eye protector. His bi- colored eyes stared back, the Sharingan a reminder as to who it was sitting there with him, and in that instant Iruka began to grow a little frightened of the higher-ranking nin sitting before him.

Here was a man that had killed countless people; a man who had possession of a rare and unbelievably dangerous bloodline limit; a man who could kill Iruka in a split second then go off and eat a nice big breakfast. Iruka felt himself start to tremble and tried to calm his fears. Kakashi sat deathly still waiting for Iruka's decision.

"I…" Iruka began. Trying to help Iruka along, Kakashi reached out and took his hand.

"Sensei!" Kakashi exclaimed, reverting back to the honorific out of reflex, "You're trembling!" He tried to hold the hand tighter to calm the shaking.

Iruka knew Kakashi was only trying to help but it un-nerved him that he couldn't pull his hand away from the larger man.

"Let go of my hand, sensei." Iruka said sternly. To a normal person he sounded like he was talking to a student but, to someone as trained as Kakashi was, the fear in Iruka's voice was more obvious than a shuriken wedged into your forehead.

Kakashi dropped Iruka's hand instantly. "Iruka…" he whispered and looked sadly at the man in front of him.

Iruka closed his eyes. He wanted this, he really did. His body told him he wanted Kakashi with every ounce of his being. But he was so afraid of the other man, afraid of many things. Afraid of the power the other man had, afraid of the unknown about Kakashi, afraid of becoming the copy-nin's weakness, afraid of falling for the silver hair Jounin because, when Iruka fell, he always fell hard.

…_most fail to see past what's on the outside to who I really am…_

Kakashi's words flowed into his mind like a cooling salve. Fear was something all shinobi were taught to overcome.

Iruka opened his eyes to tell Kakashi it was okay, only to see the taller man standing to leap away.

"Kakashi, wait!" Iruka jumped up and grabbed the white wrist. He spun Kakashi around, took a deep breath and smashed his lips against the Jounin's. Kakashi was caught by surprise for the first time in his life. (the eraser didn't count…) The force of Iruka's kiss nearly sent them both tumbling off the roof.

Iruka pushed his hips into Kakashi's, determined to show him just how sure he was about this. Kakashi felt Iruka's arousal press into his leg and gasped, allowing Iruka to deepen the kiss. How was it that everything this little Chunin did surprised Kakashi? He'd done all this before but somehow, with Iruka, it was that much more exciting.

"Ugnnn…" Kakashi's knees almost buckled when Iruka started to rhythmically push his erection up against his own.

Iruka broke the kiss and he gripped the collar of Kakashi's yukata, burying his face in the taller man's broad shoulder. "Oh god…" Iruka breathed, not stopping the movement, quite obviously feeling the same shocks of pleasure it was sending though them both like lightning.

Iruka started to pull on Kakashi's shoulders, trying to get him to lie down.

"Not here…" Kakashi whispered. Iruka kissed Kakashi again as Kakashi made the hand signs and they both disappeared, only to reappear in Kakashi's apartment. Knowing his place well, Kakashi didn't even need to look as he walked backwards to his kitchen bench.

The bench, just lower than Kakashi's ass, made a good semi sitting spot for him. He didn't know how much more of this rubbing he could take from the smaller Chunin before he either threw the man down and fucked his brains out or simply came in his pants. Sitting like that this was much better. Much slower.

Kakashi wondered just how far Iruka wanted to go. Admittedly they were both adults. Neither was a virgin. Iruka had, as far as Kakashi knew, not done this with another man, but that didn't mean that Iruka didn't know what he was doing. In fact it was probably easier, your first time with a guy, if you were a guy yourself because one would know what a member of the same sex liked.

But something about Iruka's earlier episode had Kakashi worried. Why was Iruka afraid of him? Surely the other man knew that Kakashi would never dream of hurting a fellow Konoha nin, especially Iruka. What was it that planted that seed of doubt in Iruka's mind? Until Kakashi could figure that out, he himself wasn't ready to take this much further…

At least that's what his mind was saying… His body, however, was speeding away on the pleasure train, waving goodbye enthusiastically to his brain that was still stuck at the station…

Iruka kissed the Jounin as if Kakashi might suddenly disappear. He had his arms tightly wrapped around Kakashi's neck and he wasn't about to let go soon. Kakashi broke the kiss, much to Iruka's chagrin, but continued to kiss along Iruka's jaw line to his ear.

Iruka shivered as Kakashi took his earlobe between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it.

"Iruka…" Kakashi's voice was deep and lustful.

"Unnn..." Iruka couldn't form words as the breath from Kakashi's voice in his ear sent goose bumps of please all the way to his toes.

"You… Bedroom… Now…" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass and stood up from the bench. Moving in to kiss to Iruka's lips, he easily lifted the smaller man. Without breaking the kiss, Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, his shoes falling to the floor.

Kakashi kicked off his own shoes and began walking to his bedroom. Now this was not an easy task when you had a very attractive, very hard, man pressed into you. Kakashi kicked his door open and walked in. Walking over to the oshiire (a lard cupboard where bedding is kept) Kakashi lowered Iruka to his feet and pulled away.

"Don't move…" he breathed into Iruka's ear. Iruka leaned against the wall, somewhat grateful for the chance to catch his breath.

Kakashi opened the oshiire and pulled out his futon and blanket. He quickly kneeled down and laid them both down on the floor. Turning in his crouched position, he motioned for Iruka to join him.

Iruka walked over and sat beside the Jounin. Kakashi reached forward and smoothed Iruka's chocolate colored hair out of his face. Iruka blushed at Kakashi's gaze.

Placing his hand gently on Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka hard on the mouth. He slowly pushed the Chunin backwards until Iruka was flat on his back and he was leaning over the smaller man, supporting himself with his elbow.

Moving his mouth down to Iruka's neck, Kakashi used his hand to tilt the Chunin's head back, giving the silver haired prodigy better access. Iruka groaned at the feelings Kakashi was creating within him. Every time Kakashi touched him, it sent sparks of pleasure though his body.

The problem was that Kakashi was starting to take control. With the larger man on top of him, dominating him, he felt the fear creeping back.

_No…_Iruka scolded himself mentally. _I will not let Kakashi think I'm weak…_ He noted mentally that part of the fear was actually turning him on more…

Kakashi needed to feel more of Iruka's warm tingling skin. Continuing his assault on Iruka's neck, Kakashi moved his hand down and slip it inside the folds of the lower ranked shinobi's yukata.

Finding Iruka's nipple, Kakashi very gently ran his nails over it until it became pert.

"Unnn…" Iruka moaned and arched his chest into Kakashi's hand. Every sound that Iruka uttered made Kakashi's groin twitch with anticipation. Kakashi knew he would have to stop this soon… Before he lost control… But not yet… Not without a bit more teasing.

Taking his hand out from Iruka's yukata, Kakashi began to work on the knot that held the dark blue material together, all the while making a train of kisses down Iruka's neck towards his chest.

He finally got the knot undone and pushed aside the material, revealing Iruka to be naked underneath.

Kakashi knew he didn't want to have sex with the sensei beneath him, not yet at least. But he also knew it would be cruel to leave the man with a straining erection. The Jounin ran his hand down the sculpted muscles of the tanned man. Even though Iruka didn't go on missions, he was definitely fit.

Iruka's breathing quickened as Kakashi hand reached closer and closer to his groin. Kakashi noticed and, knowing he was the one making Iruka writhe beneath him, decided it was time to give the Chunin the release he so desperately craved. It would be unkind to tease the man any longer.

So as he took Iruka's hard nipple into his mouth, he wrapped his long fingers around the rock hard member between the blushing Chunin's thighs and gently stroked him.

"Oh…. God…" Iruka groaned out and wrapped his fingers in Kakashi's silver hair, finding it harder and harder to breath.

Kakashi was sure he was going to blow his load right there and then. Iruka's obvious pleasure was almost sending Kakashi over the edge. Never before had he been so close to release without even being touched.

Iruka, on the other hand, had no organized thoughts. His entire being consumed by the bliss he was in.

Kakashi stopped sucking on Iruka's nipple to lean back and watch the Jounin's face as he jerked him off.

Iruka had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open; his red cheeks covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

_So gorgeous…_ Kakashi marveled.

His thoughts were interrupted by Iruka's broken voice.

"Sen…sei..." he panted. "Kaka…shi... shit… stop…"

Kakashi stopped instantly but didn't remove his hand, not wanting a repeat of what happened on the Hokage's roof.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, concern evident in his question.

Iruka didn't say anything for a moment and Kakashi was worried he had taken it too far. "Iruka?"

"I was going to… uh… I was going to cum…" He said, eyes still closed, obviously embarrassed.

Kakashi smiled and almost chuckled.

"Baka…" he bent down and kissed Iruka softly on the lips and, licking the Jounin's lower lip, began stroking again. "That's the point…"

Iruka whimpered when he realized that, no matter what his mind was telling him, his body just wouldn't listen. Kakashi continued to kiss him, exploring the Chunin's mouth with his warm tongue.

The pleasure train now had two passengers while two blobs of cranial grey matter huffed and puffed angrily on the platform…

As Iruka came close to release he grihpped Kakashi's shoulders tightly and curled his toes.

As he felt Iruka tense up beneath him, Kakashi growled into Chunin's mouth and moved his hand faster, tightening his grip just a fraction.

"Kaka… Ka... Kakashi… Sensei…"

Kakashi felt the body beneath his jerk as Iruka came onto his stomach. Riding the last waves of a very powerful climax, Iruka's lust clouded mind began to clear.

_Oh my god, what have I done?_ Iruka's thoughts began a downward spiral into panic. How could he have been so stupid? To do this, to get involved with a Jounin, was emotional suicide! Iruka had always told himself to keep his emotions at an arms length from everyone, especially himself. And now he had shown his very vulnerable side to this man he hardly knew. He couldn't let this go any further. He wanted to get to know Kakashi; he wanted to know who this man really was. But there were just so many things against it.

Being gay in Konoha wasn't frowned upon, but being in a relationship with a nin of a different rank was looked upon as being, well, difficult. It proved all sorts of security risks, and every shinobi of lower rank knew that to tangle with a Jounin or higher would mean certain pain, emotionally, and quite possible physically, due to the unstable nature of the job of being ninja.

_Baka…_He cursed himself. Even though his mind had already decided that what they were doing and had just done was unbelievable wrong, his body was screaming bloody murder as he pushed Kakashi away.

"I shouldn't be here… We… We shouldn't have done this…" Iruka couldn't look into Kakashi's face as he spoke, and looked around for something to clean himself off with.

Kakashi's hopes were crumbling around him. Why hadn't he taken it slower? He _knew_ this was going to happen. _Damnit!_ He mentally punched himself. He stood up without replying to Iruka's words and walked to the dresser. Getting out an old t-shirt, he flung it at Iruka who caught it with ease and began to clean up the sticky mess he had just made.

"Iruka, I…" Kakashi didn't know what he wanted to say. He wanted desperately for the Chunin to stay, to not run away. Unfortunately that was exactly where he could see this going.

"You what, Sensei?" Iruka asked and he fixed his Yukata closed and stood up.

"I… I want…" Kakashi started to walk slowly back towards Iruka.

"What do you want… Se…Sensei…" Iruka took a step back when Kakashi came so close that he could feel the warm breath on his cheeks from the Jounin's mouth.

"I want… I want you to stay…" Kakashi said softly as he placed a tentative hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka shivered slightly under the touch and this didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. _Why are you so afraid of me, Iruka…_

"I don't think… that's a very good idea, sensei…" Iruka replied as he once again stepped away from the larger man, pulling away from Kakashi's grip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far…"

"Neither did I!" Kakashi tried earnestly to persuade Iruka to stay.

"Sensei, you are a confusing man at the best of times, but telling me you didn't want it to go this far is obviously not the truth…" Iruka gave a sideways look at Kakashi to see him open his mouth to say something then close it again, rethinking his words. "You see? With your permission, sir, I think I should go home…"

"With my permission? Iruka, what kind of person do you think I am? Ok, fine, I'm not going to lie, I do want this to go further. I wanted to have you so badly tonight that it hurts…" Kakashi was getting angry, not at Iruka, just in general. _Why does everyone think I'm some kind of fucking maniac?_

Kakashi continued, "But just because that's what I _want_ doesn't mean that's what I was actually going to _do_! For fuck's sake, Iruka, I'm not a monster! You could have left at any time you didn't feel comfortable. If you want to leave now then fine, just go."

Iruka moved to make the hand signs to jutsu away from the mess he had gotten himself into.

"But before you go… answer me one thing…" Kakashi looked intently at Iruka, causing the tanned man to shift his weight, uncomfortable under the stare. "Why are you afraid of me?"

This wasn't what Iruka had been expecting to hear and, as such, was caught completely by surprise.

"I… I'm not scared of you…" Iruka couldn't look at Kakashi.

"Come on, Iruka sensei. You're not the only one who can tell when someone is lying…"

"I… I need to go… I'm sorry, sensei… I wasn't myself tonight…"

Kakashi made to grab Iruka but all he felt was the woosh of air as the Chunin vanished before him.

"Fuck!" Kakashi swore loudly, walked to the wall and punched it. Probably a bit to hard considering the hole it left. "Fuck…" he said again, not sure if he was swearing at himself, Iruka or the hole.

Iruka leaned against the outside of Kakashi's front door. He heard Kakashi swear and then a thumping, breaking sound.

Closing his eyes, he bit down on his lip until a sharp pain and the bitter salty taste of blood in his mouth broke him out of his trance.

_Oh hell, now I've pissed Hatake Kakashi off… I left him in his apartment with a raging hard on. I am, without a doubt, the stupidest shinobi in the entire world…_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes._ Baka…_ Cursing his stupidity, the Jounin jutsued home.

The next day Iruka awoke on his futon and groaned. Today was going to be horrible. He just knew he was going to spend the whole day looking over his shoulder, keeping his eye out for Kakashi, and then if he did see him, spending the following hours trying to hide from the Jounin.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a knock on the door… _Speak of the devil…_ he thought to himself. _Wait, Kakashi said he didn't know where I lived…But then it wouldn't be too hard to find out…_

"Oi, Iruka sensei!

_That's not Kakashi's voice…That's …_

"Oi, Iruka sensei, Its Genma! Get your lazy ass out of bed and open up!" The friendly call came though the door.

"Hai, hai. Chotto matte…" (yeah yeah just a minute) Iruka said in a tired voice.

Iruka realized he had passed out in his yukata, so he quickly threw it off and donned a dressing gown.

Opening the door, Iruka made his best sleepy look (which wasn't hard). "What can I do for you Shiranui-san?" (Shiranui is Genma's last name)

"Good morning to you too, Iruka sensei. Rough night, I take it?" Genma smiled.

"You might say that…" Iruka rubbed his head, hoping Genma wouldn't push the matter further.

"Well, anyway, Raidou and I and a few others are going down to the river for a BBQ on this fine, sunny Sunday and thought you might like to join us." Genma said matter-of-factly.

Without thinking, Iruka opened his mouth. "Will Kakashi sensei be there?" Then, realizing what he had asked, blushed. But Genma didn't notice.

"You know, it's odd. I was going to ask him, but I couldn't find him anywhere… not at the memorial, not at home…" Genma scratched his temple.

"Oh…" was all Iruka could say, relieved that Genma hadn't noticed his blush. "So, um… What time is everyone going to be there?" Iruka asked, trying to change the subject.

"Midday, so you had better get a move on!"

"Eh?" Iruka looked confused.

"Its already 11, sensei…" Genma laughed at Iruka's surprised gasp. It wasn't like the academy teacher to sleep so late. _He really must have had an interesting night…_ Genma mused. "Well I'll leave you to it, sensei. Be there as fast as you can!" At that, Genma vanished.

Iruka, feeling strangely awake, began to get ready. Not wanting to waste his days off, he had decided very quickly to head down to the river to join the other shinobi. He had made up his mind that, should he see Kakashi, he would just say hello and keep on walking. He was, after all, a grown man. He didn't want to act like a hormone crazy teenager like Rock Lee… He wondered absent mindedly what Lee and his friends were doing these days as he got together all the things he thought he might need.

Finally ready 20 minutes later, dressed in loose denim pants that sat loosely on his hips and a loose black sleeveless top. Quickly putting his hair into a messy ponytail, he grabbed his bag and Jutsued outside, deciding to walk to the river because he still had 10 minutes.

Coming up on the barbeque site, Iruka could hear talking and laughing and he could smell the food cooking. He wondered how many people were there. When he was through the trees he was greeted with a scene that, if one didn't know the Konoha shinobi well, would have closely resembled chaos. There was a little over 20 people beside the river, all talking, eating, drinking and play fighting amongst each other. But Iruka knew that traps had been well laid around the river bank on the other side should someone try to sneak up on the group.

"Oi! Iruka, you made it!" Iruka turned his head to see Genma walking towards him, a plastic cup of beer in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

"Yeah… I thought some relaxing would do me good…" Iruka said as he placed his belongings down by the nearest tree.

"Right, you are!" said Genma. "Now let's get you something to eat!"

With a plate full of food and a full cup of beer (which he had yet to take even a sip of) Iruka headed towards the rivers edge and sat down.

He took his shoes off and stretched his legs out so his bare feet just rested in the clear sparkling water. It was a cool contrast to the warm, humid summer day and Iruka was glad he had bought his swimming clothes.

Placing his plate of food beside him carefully, Iruka closed his eyes and took a small sip of his beer. The warm sun speckled through the trees onto his face as the cool water lapped at his feet.

Suddenly he felt two very strong arms wrap around him lift him up.

Throwing his beer to the side Iruka tried to best his attacker, but with no luck. Eyes wide with shock, he struggled as he felt the person beneath him walk a few steps into the water.

With the sudden realization that his attacker planned on throwing him fully clothed into the river, his struggles began in earnest.

But it was too late. Iruka was sent, legs and arms sprawling, into the icy water.

Swimming quickly to the surface he hoped he could get a glimpse of his assailant.

As his head broke the surface, tendrils of his long brown hair clinging to his cheeks, his eyes grew wide,

Kakashi raised a hand in his usual greeting.

"Yo…"

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review review review! lol. This one was a bit longer than the others! Luck you guys! lol! XD_


	4. miidasu

_**.:Nakama ga Soba ni Iru Nani mo Kowakunai:.**_

_A.N: just wrote a hust AN and my puter had a spaz... damn it... anyway... Sorry for the late update and its kinda short... Ill do better next time I promise.._

_A reviewer kindly pointed out to me that I got a few of my Chunins and Jounins mixed up. I try to keep ti right but I always write this so early in the morning and I dont proof read so... gomen? Ill fix everything at some point... XD dont hate me...?_

* * *

Iruka's eyes widened when he realized just who had thrown him into the water, which was surprisingly coz in comparison to the warm summer air.

He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again when he realized that he really had nothing _to_ say.

Iruka flipped his dripping hair out of his face and began the slow trudge back to the shore. Kakashi's shenanigans had drawn the attention of a few of the other shinobi, who all laughed when they saw that, despite his name meaning Dolphin, he looked more like a soggy cat when he was wet.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask as the waterlogged man squelched his way towards him

"I don't suppose your have a reason for doing that?" Iruka asked the grinning man, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Actually," Kakashi said in a matter-of-factly way, "I do."

Iruka sighed when he realized that Kakashi wasn't going to actually _tell_ him the reason until he asked for it. "And what might that reason be?"

"Payback."

"Excuse me?" Iruka was taken by surprise. "Payback for what exactly?"

"Well, the way I see it, you left me last night with a rather, err, straining, predicament. Which was only helped by a quick, err, release, and a cold, _cold_ shower…" Kakashi said in an all too perfect teacher tone.

Iruka grasped the meaning and blushed…

"So I figure we're even on the cold shower part. All that's left now is the quick release…" Kakashi said as he leaned dangerously close to the Chunin and narrowed his eyes in a playfully evil way.

Iruka took a step back to distance himself from the intimidating Jounin, only to step on a slimy, wobbly river stone, and began to slip. Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist and steadied him.

Holding the man slightly to close for comfort, Kakashi whispered in his ear, "Careful now, Iruka-kun…"

"Sensei, please…" Iruka wanted to tell Kakashi to let go, to leave him alone. The problem was, as it was every time he was around the silver-haired man, he had a problem with his body doing what his mind was screaming at it to do.

"Please what?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's still damp ear.

This sent chills all over the Chunin and goose bumps rose on his skin. The reaction caused by his breath did not go unnoticed to Kakashi and he pulled the smaller man closer.

"Please…" Iruka began again, wondering to himself exactly what it was about the man with his arms tightly wrapped around him that made his body so damned rebellious towards his mind.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was also having a difficult time. Having a smaller, adorable, wet and shivering Iruka wrapped in his arms who kept whimpering 'please…' to him was a dream to his mind, but a nightmare to his body. He knew there was no way, anytime soon, that he would be able to get the Chunin alone. While this inner Kakashi conflict was taking place, Iruka was working on gaining some self control.

He reminded himself where he was, who was probably watching, and what he was doing. He also realized that Kakashi had become rather hard against him.

"Um sensei…" Iruka began.

"Unn" was all Kakashi could reply.

"I think you may need another cold shower…"

Now, although Iruka had nowhere near Kakashi's skills when it came to being a ninja, he did know when a man was vulnerable and when a man _wasn't_ paying attention to his surroundings, and he wasn't _completely_ skill-less.

Without a moment's hesitation, Iruka dropped from Kakashi's grasp and sent his feet upwards into the Jounin's stomach. Pushing up and over, an 'Omff' sounding from Kakashi's mouth, he deftly threw Kakashi about 5 meters into the river.

Iruka couldn't hold the laughter in when Kakashi emerged from the glassy water, his silver hair now slicked around his face. Again the voice in the back of his mind telling him how hot that made Kakashi look, save, perhaps, for the death stare he was sending at Iruka.

Straightening up from being doubled over laughing, Iruka made a beeline for the nearest ninja who might be able to save him from Kakashi's wrath.

Grabbing the shoulders of the closest body, she swung then abound, creating a human shield between him and Kakashi.

"Eh? What the…? Iruka what the hell are you doing? Why are you so wet?"

"Save me, Genma!" Iruka pleaded playfully as Kakashi stalked towards them, dripping everywhere and clearly not in a good mood.

"Oooh ho no. Don't get me involved in this shit. I like being dry, thanks." Genma said as he tried to wiggle his way away from Iruka.

That was when Gai, who had been talking to Genma before Iruka interrupted, put his hand on Iruka's shoulder from behind.

"Never fear! I will take on my Eternal Rival in your defense!" Iruka turned to face him. "One can never be to sure when the twilight of Youth will be over! I'd never pass up an opportunity to challenge to ever-cool Kakashi-sensei!" At this, Gai leapt towards Kakashi. "Run, Iruka-sensei! I don't know how long my youth will last against my eternal rival's!"

Iruka didn't need to be told twice. He left towards the trees towards the general direction of the village.

Even on a good day, Gai was still not much of match for Kakashi. Today, however, he never stood a chance. Not only was Kakashi wet, he was horny and the green monster in front of him was the very man that let the object of his desire get away. This made him angry. Very angry.

The fight lasted all of about one minute before Kakashi was certain Gai wouldn't be able to chase after him. Leaping into the trees in the same direction as Iruka had done moments before, he hear Genma yell behind him, "Be gentle, Kakashi!"

Even though Genma had been talking about not beating the crap out of the poor academy teacher, Kakashi answered silent to himself, _I'd never be anything but…_ and continued to follow Iruka's entirely too familiar chakra trail.

Iruka stopped to rest on a tree. He wasn't as fast as he should be. His wet clothes were slowing him down, that and the niggling feeling that maybe he wanted to be caught…

He was almost to the town when he realized Kakashi was close behind him. Very close. He decided that perhaps running wasn't the best option. Maybe he could surprise the ninja again like at the river. He stopped and stood against a tree to stop Kakashi attacking his back.

He heard the kunai before he saw them, but it still wasn't enough time to stop them. Covering his face, he felt himself pinned back against the tree. Each kunai skillfully thrown so as only to pierce cloth, not skin.

Trying to pull himself off the tree, Iruka realized that he couldn't move! The kunai had pinned his arms legs and shoulders. He would have to have a word to Kakashi about putting kunai holes in his clothes…

Kakashi leapt down from the tree above Iruka. Unconsciously swallowing and holding his breath, Iruka watched as Kakashi approached.

When he was within arms reach from Iruka, Kakashi stopped and smiled.

"Trying to get to town?"

Iruka nodded and looked away.

"Damn… Almost made it…"

Kakashi closed the gap between them and pressed his damp body against Iruka's, putting his face so close to Iruka's that he could feel the small Chunin's warm breath on his cool cheeks.

"Now that I have you alone and I know your not going anywhere, why don't you tell me why you left last night?"

"That's what this is about?" Iruka ask, not wanting to answer Kakashi's question.

"Yes. Now answer the question." Again Kakashi pressed his body to Iruka's, enjoying the warming sensation it sent though his water chilled body

_There goes my plan of avoiding the question…_ Iruka thought.

"Iruka…" The sound of his name in Kakashi's voice made Iruka's knees buckle. "What are you afraid of?"

Iruka closed his eyes. The man standing so close to him deserved an answer; it may as well be now rather than later.

With his eyes still closed, Iruka sighed. "Its not… I mean, I don't think… I'm just… Errghh..." Iruka made a frustrated noise. Taking a deep breath in, Iruka tried again, and Kakashi waited patiently.

"I don't want to be a burden." Iruka finally got out. This answer took Kakashi by surprise and he took a step back to look clearly at Iruka. "I mean, you're the great copy Nin Hatake Kakashi, for crying out loud! What am I? A mere Chunin Academy teacher! I sign papers for a living, you kill people… You tell me you want people to see past what you do, but what you do is all I know! I don't know you as a person. I know you as a killer!"

At this Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _Is that what Iruka really thinks of me? A killer?_

Iruka continued, "I couldn't save my parents, I couldn't help Mizuki, I couldn't save Naruto _from_ Mizuki, I don't even know what's going on with Sasuke! I'm so useless and now I'm falling for you and I don't even know you! I don't want to be the one to bring u down and I don't want you to like me because I don't want to be your weakness, just like I'm everyone else's…" At this Iruka closed his eyes, trying desperately to fight away the tears that threatened to fall.

Kakashi was left dumbfounded at what he had just heard. _Iruka thought he was weak? That he wasn't good enough for me?_ Faster than lightning, Kakashi whipped out the kunai holding Iruka up.

Iruka hadn't realized that he had completely given up on supporting himself. When Kakashi took away his support he sank towards the ground.

Before he got there, however, Kakashi's arms were wrapped around his waist for the second time that day, holding him up.

"I'm sorry Kakashi… its Obon week and I just… My parents… I was so…They just…"

Kakashi knew the reason why Iruka couldn't finish his sentences.

It's not easy for a man to cry in front of another man.

Kakashi just held onto the Chunin closer to him to let the smaller man know he understood.

To Kakashi's complete surprise, Iruka raised his arms and placed them tentatively around Kakashi's neck.

"Iruka…." Kakashi started quietly. He felt Iruka move a bit closer, but the Chunin said nothing. "Everyone looses people they love. You can't stop it… But you can learn to love new people…"

Very slowly, Kakashi pushed Iruka gently against the tree behind him. He leaned in and lightly kissed Iruka's neck. Iruka slightly moved his head, giving the Jounin easier access to his soft skin.

Kakashi softly kissed and nipped at Iruka's neck, just below his ear. Iruka made the tiniest noises as Kakashi continued to nibble up to Iruka's ear. Kakashi's breath in his ear sent tingles all over Iruka's body. Never before had anyone touched him so gently.

Kakashi's hands made their way under the smaller man's t-shirt and caressed the soft cool skin there. The fact that they were both chilled from the river was making great contrasts between the heats that were slowly rising in both men.

Iruka tensed slightly when he felt Kakashi's hands under his shirt, but relaxed they just barely touched his skin. It was like he knew Kakashi was touching him, but not touching him at the same time.

Kakashi knew he had to be gentle. He wanted to prove to Iruka that he was a human, just like everyone else.

Stopping his assault on Iruka's neck, the taller man leaned his head back to look at Iruka's face and nearly died from excessive blood running from his all his organs to the one organ which seems the most vital at this point in time.

Iruka had his head rested back against the tree, his eyes closed and a slight blush on his tanned cheeks. His mouth was slightly open and seemed to be begging Kakashi to kiss it. And who was Kakashi to deny it?

Leaning forward again, Kakashi moved a hand from Iruka's waist and gently placed it on his neck, tilting Iruka's head slightly forward. At this, Iruka slowly opened his eyes.

Seeing Kakashi's intention, and wanting it just as much, Iruka took Kakashi's mask in shaky fingers and slowly pulled it down to expose the Jounin's perfect nose and mouth; willingly giving Kakashi permission.

Kakashi blinked slowly and sighed a smile. He slowly leaned in until their lips touched.

Iruka's world disappeared when Kakashi kissed him. Some how, telling the older man everything had made all this feel so much better. And right now he was just going to ignore his brain and listen to what his body was so eagerly telling him.

Iruka pushed his tongue out slightly and licked Kakashi's bottom lip. Kakashi groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing Iruka's adorable little advances turn him on beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Kakashi slowly began to move his knee between Iruka's thighs. He could feel that Iruka was hard though his jeans and Iruka moaned when Kakashi slowly drag his leg over his swollen appendage.

The taller man used Iruka's moan to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Iruka's warm mouth and, at the same time, began to rhythmically rug against Iruka's groin, his own cock finally getting some much anticipated friction.

Iruka's legs turned to jelly and he had to grip tightly to Kakashi's neck just to stay standing.

Kakashi thought this would be a good time to slowly sink to his knees, the smaller Chunin going down with him. Kakashi dragged Iruka's hips away from the tree and, kissing the brunette, gently pushed Iruka to lie down, head just missing the tree trunk.

Looking down at the Chunin, Kakashi couldn't help but feel the need to protect the smaller man from everything and anything. The shy smile on Iruka's tanned face, surrounded by soft, brown, slightly damp hair was nothing but gorgeous encircled by the soft green grass and leaf matter of the forest floor.

"Let me show you." Kakashi tenderly kissed Iruka's forehead. "That I'm more… more than a just killer… so much more…"

* * *

_A/N: Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnnn... lol... sorry if ppl were kinda ooc. blah its a fic... lol review! tell me that you think!_


	5. Yokubou

_A/N: OHHH MYYY GOOOODDD!! Ive updated!! Even **I** thought I was dead... Sorry for the wait... I've been doing lost of things! (going to China and Hong Kong, going back to Japan, then moving back to Australia... Starting Uni... man its all happening.) As it was, i was sposed to be doing assignments, but what better way to procrastinate then to write kakairu lemons. thats right ppl.._

_L...E...M...O...N!_

_Dont like it, dont read it. but then I dount you'd have read this far if you DIDNT want to read it... _

_Thanks to those of you who are still reading this. hopfully Ill neeed to procrastinate, oops I mean update again soon... heh. but with me, you never know. _

_The is my first yaoi lemon. Lemmi know what you think. This chapter was inspired by all you great reviews... especially HKKeiji. His yaoi fics are to die for. seriously, go read his stuff, its GOLD!_

_Anyway Read and Enjoy folks!_

_PS... didnt proof read... sorry about any silly mistakes..._

* * *

**.:Nakama ga soba ni iru nani mo kowakunai:.**

Iruka's insides trembled at the implications of what Kakashi had said. _Let me show you…_ Iruka wasn't sure if it was fear or desire that kept him from running away.

Kakashi watched the myriad of emotions cross Iruka's face and waited for the most important one to surface: willingness. However, while he was staring at the Chunin's face, Iruka opened his mouth to speak.

"Kakashi…"

"What is it?" Kakashi's eyebrows knitted with concern as he gently ran his battle calloused fingers though Iruka's damp brown hair...

Kakashi's trepidation touched Iruka and he smiled.

"I just… I want you to know that…" Iruka was having trouble finding the words to express what he was feeling, but for once in this life he decided to speak _without_ thinking. Thank-you was all that came out.

Kakashi's face relaxed. "For what?"

Iruka needed to think about that. At the moment it felt like he owned the Jounin his life, like Kakashi was the only thing stopping him from falling into nothingness. Obon had always been a time when his mind was filled with bitterness and anger over the death of his parents so many years ago. But recently another man had been creeping into his thoughts.

Mizuki.

Iruka realized that with the Jounin's fingers entwined in his hair, that there was very little else he could think about. When Kakashi's lips were on his it was like they were the only two people in the world. And Iruka appreciated this.

"For taking my mind off things…" Iruka admitted as he lent up and took the Jounin's lips onto his own.

Kakashi kissed him back with reverence then moved to caress the outside of Iruka's ear with his tongue.

"It's my pleasure…" He whispered lustfully, his warm breath on Iruka's ear sending a noticeable shiver through the Chuunin.

Kakashi's most welcome attentions caused Iruka's arousal to crave more contact. He pushed his hips up into the Jounin's, causing a delicious friction between their two erections.

Both men groaned with pleasure; Iruka dug his fingers into Kakashi's shoulders and grit his teeth, his breath heavy with lust as he continued to grind himself against the Jounin.

Kakashi had almost lost it. The fact that Iruka was clinging to him; Iruka was wanting him as much as he wanted the Chuunin, as they pressed against each other… It was enough to send any sane man crazy.

Running his hands up inside Iruka's shirt again, feeling the heated flesh under his fingertips, he pushed the shirt up.

Leaning down, he came face to face with Iruka's sculpted stomach. Iruka now dug his fingers into Kakashi's hair as the Jounin began to kiss and lick at his belly button. Expertly flicking his tongue in and out of the small opening in Iruka's stomach then softly breathing on it, he reveled in the sounds escaping the Chuunin's lips.

Slowly moving up Iruka's chest, the older man stroked one of the Chuunin's hard nipples with his fingers, alternating between soft and hard twists, and nibbled on the other, never slowing his pace as he slowly but rhythmically punished Iruka's erection with his own.

"Ngh… Ka…Kashi…" Iruka breathed as Kakashi stopped to lift Iruka's shirt all the way off, Iruka needing to slightly lift his chest off the ground.

With his shirt tossed aside, Iruka decided he wouldn't let Kakashi get him naked while the Jounin himself retained all his clothes. Placing his hands on Kakashi's chest, he pushed back slowly until the older man was sitting on his heals, still straddling him.

Sitting up and facing the Jounin, in the best teacher voice he could muster at a time like this, he looked fiercely at Kakashi and ordered,

"Shirt. Off. Now."

Kakashi, not one to argue with the very hot, very aroused, man in front of him, whipped his shirt off in record time. Iruka grinned and would have chuckled at Kakashi's eagerness had he not been so raring to go himself.

Kakashi looked a little taken aback by Iruka's mysterious grin and frowned slightly. Iruka noticed this. He leaned forward and, taking Kakashi's face in his hands, roughly kissed the man in front of him, mashing their lips together.

Kakashi's hand found it's way to Iruka's bare lower back and as he firmly ran his nails over Iruka's soft flesh, he pushed the smaller man back down to the ground, removing his hand from under then man at the last second.

Leaning on his elbow, still kissing the Chuunin, Kakashi slowly ran his hand down Iruka's side. Stopping at the edge of the tanned man's jeans, he lifted himself up slightly to get his hand in between them.

While distracting the man beneath him by moaning and grinding a little harder into his hips, Kakashi worked at undoing Iruka's jeans. Once loosened, he slipped his hand inside both jeans and boxers and stroked the needing member.

Iruka broke the kiss and drew in a sharp breath at the cool touch on his sensitive flesh, unconsciously pressing excitedly into the larger man's hand. Kakashi continued to rub Iruka with one hand as he worked the pants down with his other hand.

Working his lips down Iruka's tanned chest and stomach, Kakashi moved to take Iruka into his mouth.

Iruka, being distracted by a great many things at that time, didn't notice until the last moment what Kakashi was intending to do.

"Kakashi, no. You don't have t…" but it was too late. Iruka watched nervously as Kakashi's tongue snaked out and lapped up the pre-cum that had begun leaking out of his erection.

Knowing he was being watched, Kakashi decided to put on a show. Keeping his hand wrapped firmly around Iruka's hardness and stroking, he moved his other hand to cup and molest the Chuunin's balls. Then, pressing his lips together he slowly pushed Iruka's tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as it pressed into his moist opening.

Iruka almost passed out with pleasure. Kakashi's lips had been to tight… And now…

Kakashi pushed Iruka's length all in all the way to the base and then slowly slipped his moist lips and tongue back up the shaft.

"Ughnn" Iruka leant his head back and closed his eyes, completely taken by desire. He draped his forearm over his eyes so as not to open them only to find this was all a dream.

All the while Kakashi's skilled hands and mouth worked Iruka's arousal just to the point where he would feel Iruka twitch with anticipation of release, and then he would slow the pace and simply lick and flick at the rigid organ with his wet tongue.

Iruka moaned each time the older man slowed down. Finally, wanting release, his voice rasped with lust.

"Kakashi…"

"Mmm?" Kakashi hummed, causing Iruka to thrust harder into his mouth.

"I… I want…"

Still not stopping deep-throating the smaller man, he hummed again, "Mmm-hmmm?"

This time Iruka's hands dug tightly into Kakashi's silver hair and he groaned, trying to move Kakashi's mouth faster but meeting fierce opposition.

"I want… want to… finish… Kakashi… Let me cum…" Iruka pleaded, a little ashamed that he was so mush at the other Nin's mercy; that he was begging for release.

Those three little words… _Let me cum…_ Kakashi had never heard anything hotter in his life. They made his own ignored erection shudder with a yearning to be touched, swallowed up… He moaned with need around Iruka's twitching flesh as he picked up the tempo.

"Oh God… Shit… Ngh… I can't…I'm gonna…"

Kakashi felt the man beneath him jerk upwards as he came; arching his back and pressing his load further down the Jounin's throat.

"Nnn…nnh…" Iruka moaned through clenched teeth as his climax ended.

Slowly pulling his mouth from Iruka's still hard erection, Kakashi curled his tongue around is, cleaning the escaped juices up with appreciation.

Iruka laid back and sighed, content. Kakashi, not wanting a repeat of the last time he'd sucked off the Chuunin, stood up and began to make his way to where he had thrown his shirt.

But before he got more than a step, a hand grabbed his wrist. Standing behind him was a flushed looking Iruka.

"Where are you going, Kakashi?" he tightened his grip on the pale wrist to emphasize his question.

"I thought that might be enough for today…" the older man put forward.

Iruka made a point of looking down towards Kakashi's neglected hard-on.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Iruka asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "Hn. I dunno… Gai might be around he somewhere; coming to your rescue… maybe he can help me out…" Kakashi nearly cracked it laughing at the mortified look on Iruka's face. The thought of Kakashi and Konoha's Great Green Beast going at it had obviously flashed into the Chuunin's mind.

"I'm just kidding, Iruka." Kakashi reassured the tanned man. "I just thought that… You know, like last time…"

"Last time was different." Iruka stated simply.

"So we're not finished?" Kakashi beamed, Iruka not missing the hope and lust that filled Kakashi's eyes.

Iruka shook his head, no. Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist and brought him into a kiss, Iruka tasting himself on the other mans tongue.

"But…" Iruka broke the kiss.

"'But'?" Kakashi worried.

"But… we do this my way. At my pace." Iruka finished.

"Of course!" Kakashi replied, kissing the other man again.

Iruka looked around the forest floor, searching for something. Seeing Kakashi's discarded hitai-ate he reached down and picked up, briefly wondering when exactly Kakashi had removed it.

"Put this on." He told Kakashi as he handed the other man the cloth.

Kakashi looked a bit confused but surrendered to Iruka's request.

Tying the material in a firm knot at the back of his head, he looked back to Iruka. In reply, Iruka reached up and pulled the material down so it neatly covered both the Jounin's eyes.

"Kinky…" Kakashi grinned, only to be retorted by a playful punch to the shoulder. "And rough!" Kakashi grinned wider, only to be surprised by Iruka shoving him backwards against the tree then capturing his lips in an intruding kiss. Kakashi kissed back blindly as he felt the other man's hands begin to work on his pants and belt.

Still being kissed passionately when his pants fell to the forest floor, Kakashi kicked them out of the way, and for the first time the two men's naked erections pressed against each other.

Both men groaned at the contact and Iruka broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Kakashi's shoulder as they continued rubbing against one another.

Kakashi's revere was broken when Iruka spoke.

"Sit, Kakashi Se-n-sei…" Iruka said into Kakashi ear. Kakashi shivered at his title being slowly spelt out into his ear, as if Iruka was trying to convince him that what he was about to do was akin to something a 'naughty' student and teacher might do if given the chance…

Sliding his back down the tree, Kakashi came to sit on the ground, leaning back slightly against the tree. Iruka joined him by putting one knee on either side of Kakashi's waist.

Sitting down in Kakashi's lap, Iruka could feel the larger man erection pressing into his ass. He realized he wanted more contact than that. He wanted to be filled; wanted Kakashi to fill him, to fuck him.

Taking one of Kakashi's hands, he began to lick one of the pale fingers. He felt Kakashi's cock twitch in response and when he put the whole finger in his mouth and sucked; he felt Kakashi thrust upwards in eagerness.

He smiled as he took a second finger into his mouth and sucked, coating the digits in warm saliva, all the time rocking against Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi moaned when Iruka stopped sucking and gently pulled his fingers out, giving them one last coating of saliva.

Kakashi could feel his fingers dripping with the juices from Iruka's mouth and knew what he was meant to do. Even though this was Iruka's first time, he wasn't stupid. He knew what needed to be done.

Iruka stopped rocking and leaned forward, placing his hands on the tree. Kakashi felt, rather than saw the man move. He put one hand on the smaller mans bare hips and placed the other one at the man's tight entrance.

Wanting to make sure he wasn't taking it to fast because he couldn't see the other mans face and that he was in fact doing what the other man wanted, he whispered.

"Iruka…"

In response, Iruka pushed his ass into Kakashi's hand. Taking this as permission, Kakashi pushed one finger into Iruka taut entrance.

Iruka groaned at the intrusion and gripped the tree harder. Using the saliva as lubrication, Kakashi brought his finger out and pushed it back in, twisting it and slightly bending it.

"Hnnn…Nnnn.." Iruka moaned as Kakashi continued to push his finger into the smaller man. When he felt the man above him relax a little and muscles in Iruka's ass loosen slightly, Kakashi pressed the second finger in.

"Gahh…" Iruka gasped as he tried to get used to the feeling of Kakashi's fingers in his ass.

"Iruka… Are you OK? Should I…" Kakashi started to slow his fingers down.

"NO!" Iruka breathed. "Don't stop. Don't you _dare_ stop…" As is to stress his point, he spat quietly into his hand, reached down and took hold of Kakashi's stiffness, pumping his slick hand in time to Kakashi's finger thrusts.

A jolt of pleasure suddenly coursed through Iruka as Kakashi hit his prostate.

"Ahh, Kakashi sen..sei… There… Again."

Kakashi aimed for the spot again and teased it with his fingertip.

"Gnnn… God… Ka… Kakashi…" After a few moment of having his prostate stroked, he took hold of Kakashi's wrist and pulled the pale fingers out of himself.

Kakashi thought for a horrible moment that he had gone to far, that Iruka would do a runner again.

Hitai-ate still in place over his eyes, he was, however, pleasantly surprised when he felt Iruka position his cock and a warm, wet entrance was pressed against it.

The placing both his hands on the tree for support, Iruka slowly, painfully slowly for Kakashi, sat down and impaled himself on Kakashi.

Kakashi had had sex with men before. Many times. But it was never quite like this. Somewhere in his stomach a feeling was creeping around, making him feel giddy just knowing that he was inside the smaller, more tanned man.

Waiting as patiently as he could, Kakashi let Iruka adjust. He knew it hurt the first time, but if he moved just right, he might just be able to make Iruka enjoy the pain.

He was amazed at the short time it took the man above him to start moving against him.

Kakashi knew that he had been blindfolded so he couldn't see the other man's embarrassment and shyness at the fact that his was Iruka's first time with another man, but he just _had_ to see the expression on the Chuunin's face and he rode larger man beneath him.

He moved his hand up and slowly removed the hitai-ate.

Iruka had his hands on the tree either side of Kakashi's head. His head was tilted down and he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had removed the blindfold. Iruka was softly biting his own lip as he concentrated on the task at hand.

_Utsukushii…(Beautiful)…_ Kakashi breathed.

Iruka looked up at the sigh and saw that Kakashi was watching him. His cheek tinged red and he slowed his pace.

Kakashi grabbed his hips and made sure he didn't stop.

"Keep going, Iruka… I'm close." Kakashi was pleased when Iruka worked up to his original pace.

Realizing that Iruka was hard again, he moved a hand from the man's hips to his member and began stroking it in time to the smaller mans rocking.

Iruka began moving faster when he realized that if he moved faster, Kakashi would stroke faster, and with the man's cock constantly hitting his prostate, it wasn't going to be long until he climaxed again.

"Kakashi, I'm going to…. Again…"

"Me too.." Kakashi had to let go of Iruka's erection to grip the man's arms for support. He began thrusting hard into Iruka as he felt his own climax coming.

The Jounin squeezed his eyes shut and let loose his seed into Iruka with a grunt and a shudder.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kakashi was greeted with a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life: Iruka was gouged on his cock, his cum was seeping from the smaller man's asshole, and the Chuunin had his hand wrapped around his own member enthusiastically finishing himself off.

_Kami-sama…Let this not be a dream…_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ahhh..nnn…" Iruka trembled as he finished and a small amount of cum dribbled over his fingers.

Kakashi was in awe. He gently took the younger man's hand and licked it clean, turning the Chuunin's cheeks pink.

Lets get dressed and head back to my place." Kakashi offered.

"I'd like that, Kakashi." Iruka smiled.

As they stood and gathered their clothes, a pair of big, round, black eyes blinked from the bushes not to far away.

Konoha's Great Green Beast had readied himself for the fight of his life when he caught up with Kakashi. He wasn't, however, ready for what he had just seen. A fly buzzed past, stopping to rest in the cavity that was Gai's gapping mouth. Realizing the man was so shocked it was doubtful he'd be able to move for a while; the fly made itself comfortable and began cleaning its wings.

* * *

_A/N aww poor gai.. having to witness that, or should i say LUCKY Gai! wink _

_Review please! they make me wanna write more!_


	6. Mouikkai

_A/N: Life is full of suprises.. And this is one... I UPDATED!!! heh.. Im sorry its taken this long for a new chappy... Im just lazy... there realy isnt another excuse.. But to Make up for it... L-E-M-O-N! Again! I wasnt planning on another one so soon but I figured you guys who are still reading this deserve it... lol. Once again, sorry for the long update.. I hope you like what happens in this chapy... lemmie know what you think!_

* * *

**.:Nakama ga soba ni iru nani mo kowakunai:.**

**仲間が側にいる、何も怖くない～**

Kakashi unlocked his door and held it open for the younger man to enter.

"Sorry about the mess... I wasn't expecting visitors..." Kakashi made a lame attempt to excuse the fact that there were clothes thrown all over the place.

"Sensei... I was only here last night... How on Earth can you make such a mess in a day... half a day even?" Iruka laughed.

Kakashi looked slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, not able to look the other teacher in the eyes.

Iruka didn't think Kakashi would ever be embarrassed about anything, let alone the state of his apartment._ I guess there are things even the Great Hatake Kakashi is ashamed of..._ Iruka was sure he had made the right choice in trusting the Jounin; every moment that passed showed him more and more that the silver haired man was, in fact, human.

When both men were inside the small living room, Iruka turned to Kakashi and slipped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"I like the mess. It makes the place look... lived in. And I would not expect anything else from you." He smiled and reached up to gently kiss Kakashi on the lips.

"You know..." Kakashi kissed Iruka back and began to walk the Chuunin towards the couch. "It's kinda your fault that it's messy…" Kakashi sat on the couch, pulling Iruka to straddle his lap.

"Really...?" Iruka asked in a sarcastic sort of way as he kissed the Jounin below him.

"Yes. Really." Kiss.

"How?" Kiss.

"Well..." Kiss. "I heard there was going to be a BBQ and guessed you would probably be going..." Kiss. "So I had to dress up..."

Iruka laughed. "Only for me to undress you... In hindsight maybe you should just have gone naked..." Iruka wiggled his hips into Kakashi's and made man below him close his eyes and breathe a sigh of pleasure.

"Sensei, if you keep doing that, you may just have to undress me again..." Kakashi's husky voice whispered into Iruka's neck, the warm breath sending tingles down to Iruka's toes.

Iruka, taking the hint, ground himself into the Jounin below him again, then again and again, each time causing delicious pleasure to course though both men.

Then Iruka paused. Glancing down at the Jounin, Iruka took a moment to ponder what the other man was thinking about. He voiced his question.

"You mean besides you?" Kakashi replied, looking comically perplexed.

"No… Well… Yes. I mean, if you are thinking about me, what exactly are you thinking?" Iruka leaned back on his heels, still straddling the silver haired man below him.

"I was thinking…" Kakashi gently ran his hands up onto Iruka's chest, "That it would be a whole lot easier to admire your body if you took your shirt off." Kakashi smiled at the half-scowl he received from Iruka and began to slowly lift the younger man's shirt up. "And…" Kakashi continued, "I was thinking …" Kakashi paused to lift the shirt over the Chuunin's head, "That it would be a lot easier to get into your pants if you weren't wearing any…"

Iruka gave a snort at this. "Sensei, I'm serious. I'd like to know what you are really thinking… Especially if it is about me…" At this, Iruka took hold of Kakashi's exploring hands and held them so as to focus the Jounin's attention.

Kakashi sighed a smile. "Iruka…" he tried to think but the truth of the matter was he hadn't been thinking about anything other than the man who was currently sitting on his erection. The older man decided to tell the truth. "I wasn't really thinking about anything… Just you.

"Honestly?" Iruka asked, not sure if he believed the older man.

"Honestly… I guess I was thinking how lucky I am to have you in my lap… How beautiful you are and how glad I am that we got together…"

"'Got together'…?" Iruka repeated Kakashi's words as he himself didn't believe them.

"Well, I cannot speak for you, Iruka…" Iruka closed his eyes as his name slid silkily from Kakashi's lips, "But I did not intend this to be a 'limited time only' thing…"

With Iruka still holding his hands, Kakashi lent forwards and kissed the silent man with such need and passion that Iruka was glad he was already sitting, for had he not been he was certain his knees would have collapsed.

Still slightly reeling from Kakashi's last statement, Iruka took a moment to respond to the kiss. He knew that deep down he wanted this to be more than a fling, too. The man who was currently kissing him with such desire was such a mystery to Iruka that he felt an overwhelming urge to get to know him.

Figuring that this was one of those moments where actions spoke volumes more than words ever could, Iruka let go of Kakashi's hands and kissed him back with equal, if not greater fervor.

With his now free hands, Iruka removed Kakashi's shirt, making sure to touch as much of the warm, pale skin as he could in the process.

The Chuunin pushed the older man into the sofa and ground down with his hips, crushing their erections together. Kakashi let out a growl and grabbed Iruka's hips.

"Do that again, Iruka Sensei, and you may just have to stay the night."

But the truth was, Iruka wanted to stay.

"Smiling to himself, Iruka Kissed the Jounin again and pointedly began grinding himself into Kakashi's lap.

"Hnn…" Kakashi mumbled something unintelligible into Iruka's kiss as he pushed himself upwards into Iruka's thrusts.

Iruka shivered at the realization that the glorious sounds Kakashi was making were being caused by him. He broke the kiss so he could look at Kakashi's face. As the pair slowly moved against each other, Iruka struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on the ninja below him.

Kakashi had the feeling of being watched and opened his eyes to see Iruka staring at him. He furrowed his brows in question. Iruka just smiled and ever so gently kissed the slightly parted lips presented to him in response. Kakashi now kept his eyes open as well; never breaking Iruka's lust misted eye contact.

Both men realized there was something extremely sensual about staring into each other's eyes as they continued to push against one another.

Both men realized there was for too much cloth between their groins.

Both men realized they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer before there was a repeat of what had happened in the forest.

But as Kakashi looked into Iruka's dark eyes and Iruka looked back into Kakashi's bi-coloured eyes, both men realized that neither of them had a problem with that.

Still without breaking eye contact, Kakashi placed his hands firmly under Iruka's bum and stood effortlessly. Iruka gave a short gasp at the unexpected move and wrapped his legs tightly around the Jounin's slender waist.

Kakashi walked carefully towards his bedroom and kicked the door gently open. Recovered from the initial shock of Kakashi's sudden movement, Iruka now lent forward and took Kakashi's earlobe into his lips and gently flicked it with his tongue.

Kakashi stopped walking and just stood still, feeling every shock of pleasure Iruka was creating spread through his already aroused body. Burying his fingers into the silver hear of the older man, Iruka continued to lick and kiss Kakashi's neck as he gently massaged the Jounin's head with his trained fingers.

"Kami, Iruka…" Was all Kakashi could manage to say.

Iruka pulled himself closer to the stoic man who was holding him and placed his lips close to Kakashi's ear. "Are we going to stand here all day, or am I going to have to beg…" Iruka breathed into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He close the gap to the futon, which he had yet to put away from the night before, in two quick strides and practically threw Iruka down onto it.

Iruka gave a small but genuine laugh as he landed.

_Kakashi certainly is enthusiastic… an "A' for effort…_

Kakashi took a moment to stare down and the partially clothed man lying on his futon. How had he never noticed the Chuunin before now? Why had it taken him so long to find someone as perfect as Iruka?

_I'll just have to make up for lost time…_ Kakashi smiled to himself.

Iruka blushed slightly under the Jounin's stare, but wanting to please the man standing above him, he reached down and began to undo his jeans. He felt slightly self conscious with Kakashi watching him, but he knew that the only way he was going to get to know the Jounin would be to trust the man. And what better way…

He pushed his jeans and boxers down as far as he could with his hands and then kicked them off. Kakashi still just stood over him and watched as the man he wanted so badly undressed himself. Kakashi would have been quite content to just stare at the lithe body below him all day, but Iruka had different plans…

Tired of waiting for Kakashi to come to him, Iruka closed his eyes, lay back and moved his hand to his groin. Wrapping his fingers slowly around his own length, he began to slowly move his hand along his erection.

Upon hearing Kakashi growl quietly to himself, Iruka moved his hand slightly faster. Knowing Kakashi was watching him as he pleasured himself was turning him on beyond anything he could imagine…

Kakashi watched as Iruka bucked his hips into his own hand. Iruka's head tilted backwards and small pants came from between his slightly parted lips. How Kakashi stopped himself from jumping the younger man then and there remained a mystery.

Making short work of his own pants, Kakashi kneeled down at Iruka's feet.

"Hnn… Kaka..shi…" Iruka breathed his name and Kakashi crawled up and over the Chuunin.

"Here… let me…" Kakashi gently stopped Iruka's hand and replaced it with his own. Keeping the same pace, Kakashi continued to work on Iruka.

Kakashi suddenly had an idea. He knew how to help Iruka to trust him. Paying no attention to his own throbbing need, he reached over and searched under a pile of clothes on the floor next to his futon.

Finding what he needed, he opened it and squeezed a small amount out onto his hand. Iruka, all the while with his eyes closed, started and opened them as a hand covered in cool liquid replaced the warm one on his penis.

"Wha…" Iruka began, but was silenced as Kakashi placed his fingertips over his soft lips. Again without breaking eye contact, Kakashi knelt up over Iruka's crotch. Reaching around and parting his own cheeks, Kakashi placed Iruka's now sleek erection at his entrance.

'Kakashi, I… I don't think…" Iruka began but wasn't entirely sure where he was going with his statement. Kakashi was going to let Iruka take him. Was Kakashi trying to prove something? If he was, it was working… "Kakashi, you don't have to do…"

"Don't speak." Kakashi looked intently at Iruka's face, memorizing every part. "Do not close your eyes." He lowered himself excruciatingly slowly down onto Iruka. "Just feel."

Kakashi watched as Iruka's eyes misted over with desire as he struggled to keep them open. "Iruka, look at me…"

Iruka couldn't believe how good it felt. Being inside Kakashi was like nothing he had ever experienced. Staring at the man he was impaling, Iruka knew why Kakashi had done this. The Chuunin understood that Kakashi was giving himself to him, that Kakashi trusted Iruka and wished only for Iruka to return this trust. Smiling ever so slightly, Iruka gave a tiny nod.

Kakashi understood. He knew his gesture had not gone unnoticed.

Kakashi began to move just as Iruka had done in the forest. Moving up and down, Kakashi never took his eyes from Iruka's. He noticed Iruka was having trouble keeping his eyes open, wanting to close them with pleasure. Feeling the need to change it up a bit, Kakashi spoke.

"Iruka, I want you to top me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to be in control." Iruka's face went slightly redder. "Sit up." Kakashi told the man below him.

As Iruka sat up, Kakashi moved his legs so when Iruka leaned forward over him, it would be easy for the position of power to change.

With a little clumsiness, Iruka managed to get atop Kakashi without pulling out. They were now the wrong way on the futon but with Kakashi's knees on either side of his hips, Iruka realized how right this felt; how right it felt to be with a man who gave him his all.

"Kakashi… may I…" Iruka took hold of one of Kakashi's legs.

"You. Control. Me." Was all Kakashi said. Iruka smiled.

Lifting the older man's leg so the crook of his knee rested on his shoulder, the Chuunin moved within Kakashi.

Kakashi, not-so-secretly loving the feeling of Iruka thrusting into him, finally had to close his eyes as lust fully clouded his vision.

Iruka moved slowly but rhythmically in and out of Kakashi. With his ninja-strengthened arms keeping him up, Iruka knew he could do this all night if Kakashi wanted him to.

Kakashi was gritting his teeth, trying to hold out as long as he could. It wasn't easy with Iruka slowing increasing the pace. He felt the Chuunin lean back slightly and then with the next thrust Iruka hit Kakashi's prostate and Kakashi growled. "There… Do that again. Harder…" Kakashi could tell that this was probably Iruka's first time topping someone and decided a little encouragement wouldn't go astray.

"Hai…(ok)" Iruka breathed and thrust again in the same way, only this time, pushing in much harder and faster.

"Hnng… Kami… Again…" Iruka could hardly believe that, again, it was him making the great Hatake Kakashi growl with pleasure. Wanting nothing more than to hear more, Iruka moved even faster into Kakashi. With each thrust into him, Kakashi grunted as Iruka hit his prostate over and over. He wouldn't last much longer.

Opening his eyes and looking at the smaller man above him, Kakashi spoke. "Iruka… how close are you? I'm almost…" But Iruka cut him off.

"Soon… Very soon…" Iruka had closed his eyes as well.

"Iruka… look at me. I want to see your eyes when you cum…" Kakashi moaned as Iruka opened his eyes. They were filled with unadulterated lust.

Feeling himself only seconds away from release, Iruka moved faster still and, taking his weight fully onto one arm, he moved his other hand down to stroke Kakashi.

"Iruka…" Kakashi bucked into Iruka's hand, which was moving in time to his thrusts.

Kakashi came first, Iruka watched as the beautiful man below him released himself onto their stomachs.

As Kakashi orgasmed, he tightened around Iruka and that was enough to send the tanned man over the edge, releasing his own cum into Kakashi.

Both men stayed silent while their bodies calmed down. After a few minutes, Iruka pulled out of Kakashi. Kakashi sighed at the empty feeling that remained.

Leaning up and grabbing the pillow from the other end of the futon, Iruka placed it down their end and Kakashi put his head on it. Iruka rolled off the Jounin and lay beside him, pulling the blanket so it partially covered them.

Iruka sleepily wrapped his arm over Kakashi and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. They shared a comfortable silence for almost half an hour, both lost in thoughts of what they had just done, where they were going; thoughts of friends lost, and gained; thoughts of each other.

Finally Kakashi spoke.

"I could really get used to this..." His voice no less comfortable to Iruka than the silence.

Iruka thought on Kakashi's words for a few minutes. Turning to face the man beside him, Iruka placed a kiss on Kakashi's cheek and for the second time that day said the only words that came to his mind.

"Hontou ni… arigatou, Kakashi." (Thank you dearly, Kakashi.)

* * *

A/N:Ahh submissive Kakashi...IMO there just isnt enough...(T.T)

Review ne! Makes me feel good. (.)v


	7. Totta

Oh my goodness, a new chapter… What a surprise!!! This one isn't very long but it will Have to suffice!

On a different note, I've recently become a member of Aarinfantasy's forum. My nick over there is Ricca123. So if anyone reading this is also over there, come say hello! Im going to post this story in the 18 fanfic thread so if you see it there and think someone has stolen it, they haven't… it is me!! Lol

If you have read it here read it again over there and share the love!! I love comments, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy!! Heh.

Anyways, on with the story!!

* * *

**.:仲間が蕎麦にいる何も怖くない:.  
**

Sometime later, Iruka stirred from a peaceful sleep. Considering it was only just past lunchtime and neither he nor Kakashi had eaten at the barbeque, Kakashi couldn't help a small chuckle escaping his lips when Iruka's stomach grumbled in objection to its lack of food. Iruka blushed as Kakashi moved his hand to rub the tanned man's toned belly.

"I never did get any food…" Kakashi gave a sly smirk, "But…" The Jounin gently slipped his hand down to Iruka's crotch, "It's not like I didn't have anything to eat…" He breathed suggestively into Iruka's ear as he gently massaged the Chuunin's now flaccid cock.

Iruka closed his eyes. His hunger for food being completely replaced by a different hunger: a hunger for the naked man that lay beside him, caressing him.

"Mmmm," He moaned, "What time is it?"

"Some time in the afternoon," Kakashi replied, not pausing his ministrations, "Why?"

"I should probably go home soon…"

Kakashi stopped then and looked at Iruka, who had turned his face away from the older man.

"Stay. Here, with me." Kakashi then resumed his caressing Iruka's semi-erect penis.

"I…" The Chunin began, only to be silenced as Kakashi moved on top of him and brought their lips together.

Kakashi brought his knee in between Iruka's thighs and dragged it across the academy teacher's warm member, causing Iruka to moan into the kiss. Kakashi laced his fingers into Iruka's and brought the Chuunin's hands above his head.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you leave?" Kakashi's deep voice breathed into Iruka's ear as he moved his lips to kiss at neck below him.

"I…I don't want to… impose…" Iruka was having difficulty getting words to form as Kakashi continued to push his leg into the smaller man's groin.

"Well…" The Jounin smiled down at the nin below him, "That's a pity, because you're staying. And there isn't anything you can say or_do…"_ he thrust his hardness into Iruka's hips, "…about it."

"But…" Iruka didn't want to overstay his welcome, so he wracked his brain for an excuse. "I haven't got a change of clothes…"

"That's ok…" Kakashi grinned from ear to ear, "You won't be needing clothes tonight and you can borrow some of mine tomorrow…"

Iruka gave half a scowl, and then a small smile crept across his face.

With the skill of a trained ninja, he pulled his hands out from Kakashi's hold and placed them on the chest of the nin above him. He pushed Kakashi slightly to the side and began to sit up. Kakashi looked quizzically at him when the Chunin continued to push him over onto his back.

Now straddling the older man below him, Iruka pushed his hips down onto Kakashi's cock. Both men were still naked from their last romp and the delicious skin on skin contact caused Kakashi to groan with pleasure.

Iruka then slid his hand down to wrap his cool fingers around Kakashi's warm skin and stroked. He lent down so that his breath ghosted across Kakashi's ear.

"Are you sure there is _nothing_ I could do about it?"

"Hnnn" Kakashi's eyes were closed as he bit hard on his lower lip to keep the playful Iruka from knowing just how much pleasure the younger man was giving him, "Nope…Nothing…" The older man didn't trust his voice with more than two words.

"Really?" Iruka gave Kakashi a slower, firmer stroke to emphasize his words.

Kakashi bit harder on his lip and shook his head.

"Hrmm…" Iruka paused to ponder something for a moment. Then a most uncharacteristic smirk spread across his face. "We'll see about that…"

The smaller man bent down and gave Kakashi a chaste kiss then ran a trail of kisses down the man's neck and chest, making sure to stop and graze his teeth across the stoic nin's nipples. Continuing his kissing quest down Kakashi's abs, not once slowing the movement of his hand, he flicked his tongue out and licked the head of Jounin's member.

The man below him groaned and brought his forearm to his mouth to bite on and muffle his pleasure.

Moving his hand from Kakashi's penis to cup the Jounin's balls, he replaced it with his tongue. He slowly drew it from the base to the tip then took Kakashi's rock hard manhood into his warm mouth.

In the back of Kakashi's mind, a voice was wondering _what had happened to the hesitant man he had flirted with a few days ago?_ But before his thoughts took shape another voice answered, _what does it matter? Let the man do his thing!_ Kakashi whole-heartedly agreed.

Iruka sucked up and down on Kakashi's cock for a few minutes, but the Chunin was robbed of the warm mouth when it released him and was replaced by a hand. He was about to voice his protest when Iruka spoke.

"Sensei…" Kakashi looked at him, and through the dying afternoon sunlight that gently illuminated the room, he was sure Iruka was the deepest shade of red a man could be. Iruka continued, "Sensei, bring your knees up to your chest."

Kakashi blanched a bit, but recovered quickly and, placing his hands under his knees, did as the Chunin had asked, exposing himself to Iruka.

Pondering what his little Chunin had planned, his questions were soon answered when Iruka lent down, took hold of Kakashi's cock and drew one of his balls into his mouth. Gently sucking and licking, the tanned nin brought his other hand to the older nin's entrance.

With one finger he lightly caressed and pressed at the puckered skin. Kakashi grit his teeth and grunted with pleasure as Iruka slowly pushed a finger inside him.

With a hand on his cock, a mouth on his balls and a finger in his arse, Kakashi prayed Iruka wouldn't ask to leave now because there was no way he could say no to anything the younger man asked.

Iruka pushed a second then a third finger into the opening, marvelling at the fantastic sounds he was drawing from the man he had always assumed felt nothing.

Iruka could feel that Kakashi was still wet from their last encounter and it excited him to remember that he had cum inside the older man.

Gaining courage from this, he withdrew his fingers and gave one last lick on the Jounin's balls. He then placed one hand on Kakashi's thigh and, still stroking the man, flicked his tongue out and tentatively drew it across Kakashi's entrance.

Kakashi sucked in a breath. _Did Iruka just…? With his tongue? Kami, it felt good…_

Iruka, gaining more confidence from the noise Kakashi had made in response, licked again at the entrance, this time pressing harder with his tongue. He felt Kakashi shudder and try to press himself onto the warm appendage lapping at his arsehole. And who was Iruka to deny him?

Iruka curled his tongue and pushed it into Kakashi. At this Kakashi couldn't keep from voicing his extreme pleasure.

"Ahhh, Kami, Iruka…Feels… So… Good…" He brought his hands down and laced his fingers into Iruka's silky hair.

It didn't taste as bad as Iruka thought it would, in fact he could taste his own seed more than he could taste Kakashi.

Moving his mouth back and forth, practically fucking Kakashi with his tongue, the young man knew that this was right. Being with Kakashi was right. He couldn't have done this with anyone else. His fear of the older nin was ebbing away, being replaced with another feeling. One of security. Would Kakashi use his strength to protect the smaller man? Iruka prayed to all the Gods that he would and that Kakashi wouldn't leave him. That would hurt more than any physical wound Kakashi could inflict on him.

Iruka was startled out of his thoughts when Kakashi pulled his head away from him. None to gently, the Copy-Nin shoved Iruka backwards off the futon and onto the floor. Slightly stunned, Iruka was not quite ready for Kakashi's attack. The older man came down upon him, kissing him hard. Reaching down, Kakashi grabbed Iruka and pumped him a few times.

"Kami, Iruka… You… drive me insane…" Kakashi bit down on Iruka's shoulder, eliciting a groan from the man below him.

"Ahh… Kakashi… I…" Iruka wanted to say something, but the confusing mix for pain and pleasure had his mind scrambled. If he was honest with himself, Iruka knew that, at that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to be dominated. He wanted Kakashi to prove his power. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Iruka thought. _One moment I am blithering with fear, the next I am about to ask Hatake Kakashi himself to fuck me harder? Wait… I'm going to what?_

"Ka…kashi…" Iruka got out between breaths, as Kakashi continued his attack on the smaller nin. "Kakashi… Fuck me… Oh Kami, I need you to fuck me… Hard…" Iruka could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. It was almost as if when he was with Kakashi he was a different man. But, he decided, it didn't matter who _he_ was, all that mattered was that he was with Kakashi.

Kakashi had lost it when Iruka had moaned out those words. His little Chuunin was begging, _begging_, to be fucked. Kakashi was not normally one to take orders, but this was one he didn't mind obeying, not one bit.

"Turn over." Kakashi breathed into Iruka's ear. "And then get up onto your knees."

Iruka did as he was told, and presented himself to Kakashi. The silver-haired nin took only a moment to appreciate the view before leaning forward and running his hands up the smooth tanned skin that was Iruka's back, causing goose bumps to appear.

"Kakashi… Hayaku… (hurry)…" Iruka breathed.

"Beg me again…" The Jounin positioned the tip of his member at Iruka's entrance, but did not push it in. Iruka tried to lean back onto it, but Kakashi roughly grabbed his hips. "Beg me. I-Ru-Ka…" Kakashi emphasised Iruka's name by slipping in a tiny bit with each syllable, then pulling out again.

"Tanomu, Kakashi… (I bed you, Kakashi)" Iruka took one of his hands and used it to spread his arse cheeks wider "Tanomu onegai…" (I beg you, please…)

Kakashi smiled and gently pushed himself fully into Iruka then pulled himself out, in an agonisingly slow movement, then repeated it.

"Kami, Kakashi. Do not make me hurt you…" Iruka ground out as he pushed back, straining for more contact.

Kakashi gave a small laugh. "As you wish…"

Kakashi slammed into Iruka, causing the younger man to stifle a cry. More than just thrusting into the man beneath him, Kakashi took an even firmer grip on Iruka's hips and pulled hard, crashing their bodies together.

Iruka gave a strangled cry when Kakashi hit his prostate. "There… Again" Iruka breathed. Kakashi complied.

After what seemed to be too short a time, Kakashi felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen. He wanted to see Iruka's face. He _needed_ to see Iruka's face.

He stopped, ignoring a disappointed gasp from Iruka, and flipped the man beneath him over. Lifting one of Iruka's legs over his shoulder, he slammed back into the Chuunin teacher.

"I'm… so… close, Kakashi…" Iruka gasped out between thrusts.

"Let it out, Iruka, I'm close, too."

"Ahhh" Iruka struggled for breath as he came hard onto his stomach.

Kakashi gave a few more grunts the filled Iruka with his cum.

In the euphoria of the situation, neither man noticed the intruder until it was too late.

Genma busted into the bedroom, "Iruka!! Are you alright? We found Gai in the forest, he was out cold, and I just heard…."Genma froze as his eyes finally took in the scene in front of him

Iruka gave an embarrassed squeak as Genma spun round to face away from the naked pair.

"I… Uh…. I guess you two are ok then…" Genma struggled to keep a straight, albeit red, face.

"You don't say…" Kakashi said sarcastically as he reached for the blanket and covered Iruka with it.

Genma gave a cough as he held in the laughter

"Genma, if you're still here in 2 seconds, Kami help me, I will not be responsible for my actions…" Kakashi flared his chakra for emphasis.

Genma didn't need to be told twice. He jitsued away, but not before he got one more giggle at the pair…

"It smells like sex in here…"

* * *

Ohhh lol. Poor Gai... Anyways sorry again for this being short. Please review!! You know I HEART them!! 


	8. kareshi ka

_Wow!! A new chappy so soon!!! But its only small so yeah sorry!!_

_Just a quick note... this chapter was out about 4 days ago on "aarinfantasy dot com slash forum"_

_It would be awesome if people here who lime if could come and show there love over there too!!_

_Also, lotsa people added my fic to alerts and whatever, but not many reviews!! Please let me know what you like/dislike about the fic so I can cater it more to my readers!! Coz you know I love you guys!!!! hugs_

_Anways on with the story!!_

* * *

**.:仲間が蕎麦にいる何も怖くない:.**

Iruka was mortified! Genma had seen him naked! With cum all over himself! He would never be able to look the man in the face again.  
And what if he told people? Oh Kami, what if his students, or their parents, found out?  
He was distracted from his depressing thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you alright, Iruka?" Kakashi smiled at the younger man.  
"I… We just… Genma…" Iruka spluttered.  
"Genma?" Kakashi questioned.  
"He saw us!" Iruka blurted out.  
"Oh. That? Don't worry about Genma, he won't care."  
"But I care! What if he tells someone?" Iruka wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and went in search of his clothes.  
"Genma won't tell a soul. Save perhaps Raidou. Beside, the amount of time I've walked in on those two having sex… I don't think I have enough fingers to count them."  
Iruka paused mid step, "Really?"  
"I don't always stay to watch though…" Kakashi grinned at a private memory.  
"You watch them….. having… sex?" Iruka gawked at the older, naked nin.  
"Like I said, not always…"Kakashi grinned wider as Iruka went bright red at the thought of Genma and Raidou ing while Kakashi watched. He was surprised to find it slightly turned him on.  
"Why…" Kakashi continued, "Are you curious?"  
"No! I just…" Iruka tried to think of something to say, "Wait a minute, didn't Genma say they found Gai out cold? What did you do to him?"  
Me? Nothing! I was using all of my energies trying to keep up with you. You know, you're pretty quick for a Chuunin…"  
"Hrrm, I wonder what happened to him. I will have to ask him next time I see him." Iruka thought allowed.  
Kakashi had a good idea why Gai had passed out, but decided that it would be amusing to hear the green monster's excuse anyway.  
"Let's go to dinner." Kakashi said out of the blue, changing the subject.  
The silver haired nin walked naked to his dresser, grabbed two pairs of jeans and two shirts, tossing a set to Iruka.  
As Iruka dressed he asked "Do you have a comb?"  
Kakashi grinned and pointed to his hair which, as it usually was, was all over the place.  
"Right… Stupid question, I suppose."  
Running his fingers though his hair, Iruka tied it in a messy ponytail.  
Turning to face Kakashi, he noticed the older man had put on his Hitai-ate and mask.  
"Why do you wear the mask? You have nothing to hide." Iruka walked over to the older man and placed a hand on his masked cheek.  
Kakashi paused for a second to think.  
"You know… I don't know anymore. I guess it's just habit now." He smiled.  
Not entirely sure he believed what Kakashi was telling him, Iruka decided to let the man have his secrets. It wasn't his place to pry. Not yet.  
Iruka smiled warmly back.  
"Ready to go then?" He asked and Kakashi nodded in response.  
-----  
"Any place in particular?" Kakashi asked as they walked side by side down the streets of Konoha.  
"Sushi would be good."  
"There's a kaiten sushi place around the corner." (conveyer belt sushi)  
"Un. Iiyo." (yeah. ok)  
The meal was good and Kakashi and Iruka made idol conversation the whole time; never an uncomfortable moment.  
By the time they left the restaurant it was late evening and as they made their way down the street Iruka couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.  
Glancing to the side, he nudged Kakashi. "Ne… Kakashi…"  
"I know…" was the whispered reply.  
Then, fast as lightning, Kakashi bent down, snatched a small rock from the ground, spun around and threw it at a pile of wooden boxes sitting in front of a store.  
It shattered against the boxes, followed by a surprised yelp as Gai jumped up.  
"Gai-sensei?" Iruka looked at Konoha's Great Green Beast with surprise.  
"Ah! It's my eternal rival and his beau. What are you doing out on this gorgeous summer evening? Enjoying your youthfulness I hope!"  
"Don't give us that crap again, Gai. Spill it. Why were you following us?" Kakashi questioned  
"Following you? I have no idea what you're talking about." Gai lied. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.  
"Come one, Iruka.." He turned to leave but noticed Iruka didn't move.  
"Ne, Gai-sensei, Genma said they found you passed out in the forest. What happened?"  
"Ah… Yes… That…" Gai blushed a youthful blush and scratched the back of his head.  
"Yes, Gai. What did happen?" Kakashi smirked at his rival.  
"I, uh, tripped. Tripped spectacularly! And, um, knocked my nose on a rock… Knocked me out. Blood everywhere… pouring from my poor nose… "  
Kakashi could easily see thought Gai's lie. But poor, innocent Iruka was being fooled.  
"Oh. Well I hope you were not too badly injured, Gai-sensei."  
"Only my youthful pride… It was terribly embarrassing…"  
"Ahh Yes. Well, odaiji ni, ne. (Get well soon.)"  
"Maybe you should think twice before chasing off after people that don't need to be followed…" Kakashi smiled but Gai could hear the threat behind Kakashi's words.  
"Ah, point taken, my esteemed colleague." Gai winked at Kakashi who just rolled his eyes.  
"Well I had better let you two continue on your romantic summer walk of love.. Ja na! (See ya)" Gai made a quick retreat before either man had a chance to stop him.  
"Romantic summer walk of love? That man is truly strange, but don't you think he was being a bit stranger than usual?" Iruka asked as the two continued walking.  
"Iruka, for a teacher, you're a really bad judge as to whether someone is lying… Ibiki would have a field day with you…"  
"He was lying?" Iruka asked incredulously. "But then why did he pass out?"  
"My guess is…" Kakashi threw his arm around Iruka's shoulders, "He saw something in the forest he wasn't expecting to see." He turned to Iruka and beamed a smile at him.  
"Saw something he wasn't expecting…. But what could he have... Oh Kami…." Iruka facepalmed as the realization hit him. Gai had seen them having sex! "And he watched?"  
"Saa Na…(Who knows)…" Kakashi replied. "But there does seem to be a bit of that going around these days…" Kakashi laughed.  
"Kakashi! This is not funny!" Iruka became serious. "I am not sure I'm ready for the whole of Konoha to know we ed in the forest!" He exclaimed a little too loudly.  
"Would you be ashamed to be my boyfriend?" Kakashi asked without looking at the man beside him.  
"No! Of course not!" Iruka replied without hesitation.  
"Then what's the problem?" Kakashi stopped this time and, taking Iruka by the waist, pulled him close.  
"I just… Are we..?" Iruka took a moment to think about what it was he really wanted to say.  
"Is that was we are? Is that what I am? Truly? Your boyfriend?" He asked the older man, head downcast, not able to look him in the eye.  
Kakashi took Iruka's chin in his fingers and pulled his face up for a gentle kiss.  
"If it's OK with you, I would love you to be my boyfriend." Kakashi forced Iruka to make eye contact.  
"Yes. Yes I think I would like that, too." Iruka replied, blushing.  
"You think you'd like that?"  
"No…" Iruka answered and looked away. Kakashi's heart seemed to stop beating.  
Then Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him passionately.  
"No... I know I would love to be your boyfriend."  
Kakashi felt like an Academy boy again. It was as if a thousand tiny hanabi (fireworks) were exploding in his chest.  
How was it that this Chuunin teacher was able to reduce him to a weak-kneed love-sick mess? Whatever it was, he didn't care. All he cared about was the beautiful man he had in his arms.  
"So… We're OK?" Kakashi asked.  
"More than OK."  
"What about Gai?" The silver-haired man looked at Iruka with trepidation.  
"If we are together, I don't care who knows. I just didn't want my students or their parents finding out I was sleeping around."  
"You're hardly 'sleeping around', Iruka." Kakashi defended.  
"I know that, and you know that… And possibly Genma knows that…" He blushed, "But you of all people should know how fast rumors spread in this town."  
"True…" Kakashi nodded.  
Iruka gave him a soft laugh and leant to whisper into Kakashi's ear.  
"So, boyfriend…Your place or mine?"  
Kakashi growled and pulled Iruka against him, pushing his now semi-erect cock against the Chuunin.  
"How about right here?" He rasped into Iruka's ear. Iruka shuddered as the copy nin's breath sent tingles through his skin.  
"Unlike you, Kakashi, I am not so keen on people watching me have sex."  
"Aww... Genma and Raidou will be so disappointed…."  
"Wait… wha…?" but Iruka was interrupted by Kakashi's lips on his. After a few seconds, the pale skinned nin broke the kiss and grabbed Iruka's hand.  
"My place it is then." He said as he took off down the road, dragging a confused Chuunin behind him.

* * *

Please review guys!! it really means a lot to me when I get reviews!! hearts 


End file.
